


Harry Potter Conquers Marvel

by KingInDaNorf98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingInDaNorf98/pseuds/KingInDaNorf98
Summary: When Harry and Hermione are unexpectedly transported to a new universe they must make the best of a strange situation and forge a new path through life. An explicit crack fic in which Harry sleeps his way through the Marvel Cinematic Universe.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Twenty-year-old Harry Potter was bored. Life as an auror was not what he had expected after his younger years of fame and adventure. He had a feeling that he was meant for greater things in life after defeating Voldemort, and more than anything he wanted to seek them out. His marriage to Ginny turned out to be a sham as the love between them went away further each year. Add to the fact his partner in the Ministry was his best friend Hermione Granger, who had divorced Ron after being married to him for one year, and he realized his growing lust for her.

This led to him wandering to her office in the Ministry, hoping to finally confess his feelings. When he reached her office, he found none other than fellow auror Draco Malfoy forcefully snogging her on top of her desk. His surprise spiked through his brain as he stared at the unlikely scene, mouth agape in awe. Draco seemed to be completely oblivious to his entrance, continuing to push his tongue down Hermione's throat like some deranged beast while Hermione's eyes blew wide in relief as she was trying to push the blond-haired git off her.

"Looks like I'm interrupting something here," he said. Almost at once they broke apart, mouths open wide in horror at being found out. Draco's eyes narrowed as he made to speak, but Hermione slapped him across the cheek and beat him to it.

"It's not what it looks like, Harry. He forced himself on me when I refused to sleep with him and-"

Draco hissed in rage as he spun on Hermione, drawing his wand in the process but Harry responded immediately as fury boiled in his gut.

" _Petrificus Totalus_!"

Draco's body froze mid draw, and his eyes widened in horror as he realized his paralyzed predicament. "Even ignoring the fact that you two have hated each other for years, why would you want to sleep with a mudblood?" Hermione's expression grew indignant at the word, but he ignored her as he stalked over to his nemesis.

"You will never touch her again, do you understand me?" he hissed and Draco just glared at him. Growing bored, Harry pointed his wand at his forehead and growled, "Stupefy."

Draco slumped to the ground in a boneless heap and Harry smirked in satisfaction. Hermione rushed over to him, throwing her arms over his shoulders as she hugged her body against his fiercely. "Thank you Harry. You saved me just in time," she whispered into his chest.

Harry could hardly hide his growing arousal as her slim body was pressed into his, and he replied in a shaky voice, "Actually there's a reason I came to see you. I wanted to confess my feelings for you." She backed away from him and just stared.

"Um, could you stop looking at me like that and stop holding me in suspense?" he asked and she smirked playfully. She tugged his collar and pulled him down to meet her in a searing lip lock.

She backed off abruptly and stood facing him.

She nodded and smiled slightly. "I've felt the same way about you. I've been so bloody horny over the last year, it's been unbelievable."

Harry smiled in relief. "Oh good, cause I was worried that you wanted Draco."

"Well, I don't," she said. She walked closer to him and stood before him, looking deeply into his eyes. "For years, I have thought about you in a way that was… well, very naughty and I could never have let those thoughts come out, for the fear of what might have been said about me for moving on so soon after breaking up with Ron. But now things are coming to what feels like a new beginning and I feel more free to do what I want and explore anything I want to explore."

She looked down and put a hand against his groin and he gulped as he stiffened further.

She could feel his hardness. He gasped as he felt her fingers trace his erection and he pushed forward against her.

"I've been thinking about these things a lot. But unfortunately, just now, time is against us. We have a mission soon." With that, she stripped herself of her clothes and pulled them away from her body and let them fall on the floor. She was wearing just her black satin panties.

"Oh my God," Harry said as he gazed up and down her body.

She walked to her desk and dropped the clothes just behind it and walked across the room towards Harry, who followed her with his eyes, taking in every little movement of her breasts as they swayed gently and her arse as it swelled with each step then pulled taut again.

She hesitated in front of him. "I want to have your cock inside me."

She walked towards him and stood a couple of feet away. "Do you want that too?" she asked. He nodded feverishly.

"Show me your cock. I want to see what will be deep inside me, I want to see everything. I used to think of you as my brother but you are the only one I want after I broke up with that prick Ron. Now take all your clothes off."

She turned and went to sit on the edge of the desk to watch him. He started undressing, shedding his jacket, tie, and unbuttoning his shirt. Trousers were next and soon he was in just his boxers which was tenting very obviously.

They shared a quick glance at each other, then at the same time he pulled his boxers down letting his erect cock spring free and into Hermione's gaze. She gasped audibly and rubbed her hands together.

"My God, oh my God," she said. She loved seeing his hard penis, it was three inches bigger than Ron's!

Harry was completely naked and walked over to her to let her study his body. Hermione stood up and was suddenly overcome with emotion and grabbed Harry's shoulders kissing him forcefully, moaning and bringing his body into hers, forcing his hard cock into her stomach as she ground against it.

As suddenly as it started, it finished and she quickly grabbed his penis and gave it one stroke then she stopped and let a hand rub over his balls for a few seconds then stopped. She seemed very unsure what to do next.

"I want to wank you now." She sat on the edge of her desk and he moved across to stand before her. His cock was level with her face and she looked at it carefully as she ran her hands up his thighs and took the hard-on in hand and started to stroke gently.

She stroked the cock right in front of her face and was fascinated by the bulbous head right before her eyes. She licked her lips as she felt the hardness of the shaft with the soft velvet skin and the deep heat from it.

She found it difficult to get a good rhythm on the cock so she held it in her right hand and cupped his balls in her left and firmly massaged them and she felt the tubes inside the sac as her fingers ran over them.

She poked her index finger behind his balls and softly stroked the skin in front of his asshole which caused him to open his legs a little and push down on her hand. She continued stroking him loving the feeling of it. She wanked him for about two minutes and he was moaning more deeply as she built up speed and the pleasure coursed through him.

Harry looked down and watched the witch's hands on him, something he had jerked off over many times and he couldn't believe it was now happening. He reached down with his hand and cupped her left breast. He could feel the hardness of her nipple as he rubbed his thumb across her boob.

"You're amazing, Mione," Harry whispered.

"I know," Hermione replied smugly looking up at him. He was moaning. She continued stroking him then noticed that his cock was quite wet and looked at the tip and noticed his precum leaking out. She spread it around with her thumb and wanked him up and down to rub it all in. It soon dried in and she wanked him harder.

"Slow down!" Harry gasped, "I'll come if you don't. Shit! Stop!" he cursed. She immediately stopped her wanking and watched him grimace and drop his mouth open and stay very still. He gasped a little and said "It's gone, it's okay."

"Have you come?" Hermione said, looking from his cock up to his face, "I think you've come." She touched her finger to the tip of his cock and a thick stream of semen started to pour out and it fell onto her tits sliding down her belly. She rubbed the thick drip of it from the end of his cock and rubbed it between her thumb and finger.

Harry was breathing very slowly. "I didn't come, I mean I didn't have an orgasm, it didn't…it stopped." He looked down at his cock and could feel the slight pulsing as his shaft gently pumped out his oozing juice. "That's happened before to me when I wanked to you. It's cause I'm so turned on and if I stop wanking I can leak like that without actually having a full orgasm. I can keep on wanking myself and then come normally."

"I've never heard of that before, that's amazing. I didn't know you could shoot without actually coming, you know, having an orgasm."

"Yeah, it doesn't happen often and it's just luck it happens without going over the edge."

Hermione looked at the cum on her fingers and touched it to her lips to taste it then put the tips into her mouth and sucked the sperm off, savoring the taste and the warmth knowing it had come from Harry's balls and was now in her mouth. She was getting very wet.

"It's quite a lot," Hermione said, "and it's all down my body. I want more of it."

Harry nodded, and she took his cock in her hand and held his balls with the other. He was still rock hard, and she wanked him slowly at first, building up a gentle rhythm but scared of going too fast.

Tonight she wanted it fresh from his balls and straight to where she intended. She didn't want any more accidents.

She spent five minutes on his cock. She really enjoyed having his balls in her hand and spent most of the time rolling them around in her hand. They felt very heavy to her.

Harry warned her he might be getting close so she stopped stroking and let it go completely and watched it throbbing and pulsing in mid-air.

She thought it looked lovely and felt a little annoyed that this night with Harry had taken so long to come.

She would love to have had this experience some years ago and had the extra closeness with him during the time she was with him at Hogwarts.

She sat back on the bed looking at her hard-bodied best friend and his beautiful strong cock and large heavy balls.

She wanted him so much right now. She wanted him inside her. She wanted to feel his hardness powering into her, forcing her body into indescribable orgasms, to feel him slamming into her pussy as if he were forcing her, raping her. That line of thought immediately went to Draco, but she brushed it off as she wanted Harry. This wouldn't be rape. She wanted this more than anything. And she was going to get it.

"Move back, Harry" she said, and stood up. "You sit down now," and she gestured to the chair. She was showing herself off, her body, her ass to the man that was about to make love to her. She curved her back to accentuate her shape.

"Do you like my arse, Harry?"

"It's gorgeous," he said.

"I fantasized about this for years. I can't believe you are able to see all of me." She then pushed her butt out again, growing insecure suddenly.

"How's my arse look?" she asked laughing nervously. "You like it?"

"Mmm," was all he could say.

She started to pull her panties down and off her arse. Harry just stared intently at the skin being exposed and trying to get a glimpse of the treasure between her legs, though she turned slightly sideways to him, so he never saw anything.

Her knickers fell to the carpet and she kicked them off.

She faced him but kept her hands in front of her pussy.

"I'm naked now," she said plainly, "I can't believe it." She moved closer to him. "Are you ready?" she asked then dropped her hands to her side and moved her feet apart.

Harry let out small gasps of breath as he focused on her vagina. It was almost completely hairless, except for a very sparse and small triangle of pubes.

Her pussy lips were closed so he could just see a thin slit, but it glistened with her juices. Harry liked how smooth it looked and how it was not very puffy.

He looked up at her breasts which he thought were so sexy, he thought about a B-cup, very pert and tipped with amazing smooth looking nipples but with their tips hard now.

Hermione stood very still and very nervously awaiting his approval.

"You're beautiful, Mione, so gorgeous," Harry said as he stroked himself and massaged his balls. "Sexier than I ever imagined. And I did imagine a lot!" he laughed.

"I can believe that you dirty bugger. I always thought I saw you looking at me over the years, and trying to catch a glimpse down my top, well now you don't need to ever again. If you want to see, you can just ask."

"Yeah?"

"Yes, all you have to do is ask and I'll show you."

They sat in silence for a few seconds looking at each other. Harry knew it was Hermione's call what happened next and he waited. She was so nervous standing there naked in front of him and even though he was also naked and obviously very turned on, she hesitated, but then realized that she had this opportunity to fulfill her fantasy and she knew she wanted it.

She moved towards him, took his hands and pulled him up, then kissed him softly. She then took his cock in one hand and stroked him in an underhand way, so his knob was rubbing up the inside of her wrist and leaving little streaks of precum.

She switched between rubbing the cock and kissing him. Occasionally she would let go of his cock and rub her hands over his chest to feel the strong muscles and then down over his thighs and up to cup his full balls, playing with them in her little fingers.

She loved the feeling of strength and power in his hard cock and large balls and how big he looked in her hands.

She knelt in front of him, so his dick was inches from her face and hugged him towards her by reaching round and grabbing his ass cheeks.

"God, you've got a tight arse," she said, "turn round quick and show me." He turned on the spot and she gazed at how tight his bum looked and ran her hands all over him feeling how firm it was. "So sexy. Okay turn back, I want your cock now."

He turned; she took the cock in hand and looked up into Harry's eyes and then put her mouth over his cock head and drew the whole shaft quickly into her mouth, moving back so it was wet with her saliva.

She bobbed her head up and down continuously. He loved the way he could see her lips move back and forth as they slid against the skin of his hard-on. He was in heaven. He had jerked off so many times over the years fantasizing about his cock in Hermione's mouth.

She spent five minutes on her knees servicing him. She rolled her tongue around the tip of his cock feeling the velvet smooth knob as it throbbed for her. She could feel the blood pumping through him as she gripped the cock and every few seconds it would pulse deeply under her fingers.

Her jaw was getting sore as she wasn't used to having a cock in her mouth at one time for so long so she eased off and she sat back on her knees, rubbing his balls.

"Was that okay? I haven't had very much practice I'm afraid, sorry if it wasn't much good," she said.

"Hermione, that was amazing, you're brilliant at that." Harry said.

"Really?"

"God, yeah."

"Well, I think now I should ask you to do the same for me," she sat up on the edge of the desk and shifted backwards onto the desk and drew her knees up. Harry noticed he could see her pussy lips between her thighs but only a little.

She was preparing to spread her legs for him for the first time and desperately wanted him to be happy with how she looked for him. She took a deep breath and pulled her knees apart and moved her feet wide apart as well so he could see clearly.

"You've got a beautiful pussy, Hermione," he said. He climbed onto the desk beside her left foot and sat on the wood looking at her pussy. He stroked her calf and told her "I love it, so sexy, and so wet."

He ran his hand further up her leg, up her thigh, gently caressing her skin, slowly towards her wet lips. He moved in between her legs and pushed them apart some more. She was watching him. He shifted his body further up so his shoulders were between her knees and his face was right in front of her vagina.

His fingers traced softly across her lips and she gasped. He looked up and they locked eyes. He rubbed his finger tips across her pussy again and then down her soft, wet slit, pressing until one finger slipped between her lips.

He moved his fingertip around just inside her lips for a few seconds, watching her reaction and then moved his finger in a little more. She bit her lip as she waited for the penetration. Harry pushed some more and his finger slipped into her. She closed her eyes, savoring the feeling as he moved his finger in and out a few times.

He slid another finger in and pumped her again, and then he dipped his head down so he was right at her pussy. He could smell her scent much more now. He pushed his tongue very slowly against her skin, just at the top of her slit and moved it in circles.

He then used his two fingers inside her to open her lips up to him until he could see her pinkness inside and her small clit peeking out. He pushed his tongue right on her clit and then slowly started licking it.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh, oh, uh, that's…" Hermione cried and she grabbed the edge of the desk, gripping it hard, trying to take in the feelings that were now coursing through her. He moved his tongue between lashing at her clit and licking her outer lips and then shoving it straight into her hole below like a little cock fucking her, before moving back to her clit. He concentrated on her clit, making sure he built up momentum to increase her pleasure before slowing to ease her down off the high.

Hermione had her eyes screwed shut and gave out little moans and squeals when he hit a spot. For those few minutes, she felt a constant rise and fall of pleasure and she enjoyed every second of it. When he stopped he kissed her inner thighs and her pussy lips then moved back to taste her.

He enjoyed the next moment that his tongue touched her wet pussy and he tasted her juices. He couldn't believe he was actually so close to it after all his fantasies. He slid a finger into her as he licked her. He stopped at one point to just look at her pussy up close, and he looked at the puckered skin of her ass as well. Her skin was beautifully pink around her rosebud and he touched his finger to it and heard a little gasp of breath from her. He looked up at her.

"Did you just touch my arse?" she asked. He nodded. "That was nice, can you do it again?"

She kept her eyes on him as he rubbed against her ass again and as she felt the exquisite light touches she nodded at Harry to let him know to continue.

He kept on rubbing at her little hole and sometimes massaging it with the pad of his thumb or using his nail to scratch lightly across it. He used his left hand to slide a couple of fingers into her pussy and teased her asshole with his right, then poked his tongue out to stimulate her clit.

She began to moan and he looked up and saw her eyes were closed.

The intense feelings pulsed through her in waves and she laid her head back with her eyes closed and her hands gripping the bed covers. Without thinking her legs spread open more to give him better access to her pussy and arsehole and he was doing it so well.

Harry was working her up by going faster for a minute then slowing down, then faster again. It turned her on even more to know that it was Harry doing this to her, that it was his tongue against her vagina, her most private part.

She closed her eyes and let her mind wander to the approaching orgasm. Harry pushed his fingers in and out of her womanhood which was totally soaked, and licked all around it, then her clit. Her body started to tingle, her chest felt very warm. She then felt a very light tickilish feeling below her vagina.

She wasn't sure at first then she felt it again.

He was licking her asshole.

"Fuck!" she cried out, "Yes!"

Her arse clenched against Harry's head, then relaxed totally and she pulled her knees up as much as she could. She felt it again, stronger now.

Beautiful feelings.

She felt him pushing against her. She wasn't sure if that was his fingers so opened her eyes and looked down. No, it was his tongue. She could only see his forehead as he licked her. She tried to relax her muscles more. She wanted to be penetrated. After a few seconds she felt her muscles give and his tongue slid into her arse.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, in my arse, in my ass, oh God, fuck me there, push it, push it," she pushed down against his tongue and he looked up as he couldn't believe her reaction to it, and even the words coming out of her mouth.

Their eyes met and in that moment they knew they could now have anything they wanted from each other.

Hermione reached out and grabbed his balls and started to roughly rub and massage them, then up to grip his shaft. Her body was orgasming and she wanted to feel a hard powerful cock in her hand. She quickly started to wank his prick pushing it up against his stomach.

She arched her back and tensed as she came, her whole body hot, tingling, her pussy contracted on Harry's fucking fingers and her mind drifted off as she was overcome.

Her body flexed down, clenching her stomach muscles hard, arching again as she came against her lover's face. Harry loved having his tongue in her ass and his cock throbbed as he felt her asshole tighten on his tongue. When she came and bucked against his face his tongue slid out and he tongued her quickly then switched to her clit and rubbed his tongue hard against it, still with two fingers sloshing in and out of her pussy.

Hermione was away for about thirty seconds, coming in waves of absolute pleasure. She had never felt anything like this, never had this feeling from her own fingers, even with her fantasies of Harry Potter. The real thing was obviously better. She felt in a dreamlike state as she came down from it and eventually she started to relax and moan softly, and then she lay still.

He moved gently away from her, but kept his hands against her just stroking her skin, on her thighs and around her breasts.

She was quiet. Harry looked down and asked, "You alright?"

She moaned very softly and moved a little pushing her body against his knees, just a little movement but enough to show she wanted his touch. Harry moved up the desk beside her.

"I'm fine," she said, "I'm fine. That was wonderful, so beautiful." She opened her eyes and gazed up at Harry. "That was the best orgasm I have ever had, I never knew it could feel like that. And I never knew that someone putting their tongue in there would do that to me, I've never even had my own fingers in there!" she laughed quietly.

She was aware she still had Harry's penis in her hand and looked at the veiny shaft against her smooth skin.

"Can you lay with me?" she asked. Harry's eyebrows raised as he gestured to her single bed in the corner of the room.

"Maybe we should move to a more comfortable setting." She nodded and Harry proceeded to pick her up bridal style and carry her over to the bed. He set her down and lay on the pillow beside her. He had an arm cocked behind her head as he nestled in close to Hermione and draped his free arm across her body. She could feel Harry's hard-on against her thigh and she reached a little awkwardly and took it in her hand. She stroked his erection slowly as she basked in the glow of her orgasm.

His fingers trailed across her chest, softly stroking both breasts intermittently. He moved his hand down to her stomach and rested it on her pussy mound, then very softly stroked around.

"Careful, I'm still really sensitive there," she said to him. "Can we just lay here for a little while, before we do anything else?"

"Sure," he said.

Hermione almost fell asleep lying in his arms but was maybe just there for five minutes, still with his cock in her hands, and still with it very hard.

She came to, and knew she wanted to go to the next level now.

She wanted him inside her.

She wanted to make love to him.

She wanted to be fucked.

"Ok, I'm ready now," she said, "Harry, will you…" she didn't need to finish the sentence.

Without a response Harry knelt at her feet. She spread her thighs once again and waited for him to move in. He leant on the bed and held his cock in his right hand and guided it towards her pussy.

He could see her pussy lips were wet and apart a little as his cock head moved closer until it rested on her lips. He rubbed it up and down a couple of times which pushed her lips apart and let the head glide between them.

He looked into her eyes, waiting for any final change of heart, but there was nothing, so he moved his hips forward slowly and he felt the warmth of her pussy envelope his knob, then more as his shaft moved into her further. He moved into her until his belly rested again her pubic mound. She felt his length fully inside her and held still for a moment enjoying the feeling. She put her hands against his muscled chest and grazed her fingertips across his skin.

"Make love to me, Harry," she whispered.

He started slowly thrusting into her, very gently. He concentrated on every single feeling that came through his penis. He couldn't believe he was inside her. After all these years of fantasizing, even dreaming about having sex with her, it had come true. She moved underneath him, meeting his driving cock.

She tried to control it by keeping her hands on his chest and he didn't want to push it by getting too wild too early, so he kept his movements very slow. He leaned down and laid on top of Hermione, feeling her breasts squashed against him and her arms went around his back, with one hand on his arse.

He put his head against her right cheek and nuzzled into her shoulder, occasionally kissing her neck and her cheek as he pumped into her pussy.

Hermione enjoyed the gentleness of her first time with Harry and she lay back and relaxed as she took him inside her. There was no hard fucking just now; she wanted just soft sensual sex the first time. Every few thrusts into her she would lift her body to meet him and to drive his cock deeper into her pussy. After ten minutes of gentle, slow lovemaking, she turned and kissed him deeply and said "I love being with you like this."

He slowly stopped and stayed where he was, just letting his penis throb softly inside her vagina, before he pulled back. He looked down as he slid out of her and saw her smooth lips move along his shaft and leaving it wet with her juices.

As his knob came out, her lips closed over and he moved back away from her as she looked at him in question as he was unable to stop looking at her pussy. Almost unable to continue unless he erupted early, but he decided to move back in determination.

He moved forward and looked at her laying with her legs apart, her beautiful boobs heaving slightly with her deep breathing. He took an ankle in each hand and lifted them up and apart.

This exposed her groin more and he looked at her split pussy lips and her pink rosebud.

He had sometimes wondered what her asshole would be like and fantasized occasionally about putting his cock in there. He wondered if it would fit. He lay her ankles down and put his hands on either side of her waist and leaned in above her, his shaft dangling as he tried to angle himself to enter her.

"Can you get it?" he asked her. She reached down and took his erection in her fingertips and pulled it towards her pussy, then gripped the base of his shaft with her index finger curling behind his balls and she pulled him closer and he slid into her in one quick motion.

"Uuuhhhh," he gasped as he felt her heat around his cock again. He took a second, then said to her, "you're so beautiful." He started to pull out and push in against her and she pushed up to meet him. He kept his body lifted away from hers and he looked down between their stomachs to see his dick pumping into her pussy, and he noticed he could see how wet he was already.

He looked up into her eyes and was struck how perfect she looked at this moment, in the act of sex, in the act of taking a man's hard cock into her. He closed his eyes and let his mind feel the pleasure in his cock.

They moved together for a time and Hermione pulled him down to hug her close as he shafted her. She put her head in against his and her mouth to his ear.

"I love your cock in me, Harry. Your hard cock inside me. I've wanted it for such a long time."

He thrust deeply into her as she whispered in his ear and he tried not to grind too much to prevent any build up of feelings which could lead to him blowing his load. He slowed down but she tried to get him to go faster and he grabbed her ass with both hands and gripped her hard to stop her moving.

"I'd better stop, I can feel I'm quite close and I don't want to come yet," he said softly to her. She nodded.

"That's okay, I don't want you to come yet either, I still want more from you." She stroked his arse as if to soothe him and he pulled back from her, his cock sliding silently out of her. She reached down and gently took it in her hand and softly squeezed the hard shaft, keeping away from his cockhead.

"Okay Harry, that was how I wanted our first time, to be sensual, but now I want you in me again. I want you to fuck me, I want to suck and wank your cock, I want you to play with my ass, and I want you to be as dirty and rude as you want with me. And you can fuck me as hard as you want."

Harry just stared at her, not expecting her to be like this with him, but decided not to look a gift horse in the mouth so he responded.

"Is it alright if I take a break first, I think I'll blow my load if I put my cock anywhere near your pussy right now," he said.

Hermione laughed and smiled "Yeah, that's fine. I can go and freshen up a little first." She crawled to the end of the bed and he couldn't stop himself from looking at her tight arse and her wet pussy pointing straight at him before she walked to the bathroom, her sexy arse swaying back and forth.

She closed the door and he heard the tap running. Harry lay back on the bed, his cock wilted a little as he was keeping his hands away from it. Harry was still hard and he absentmindedly stroked his cock and rubbed his balls.

With that, Hermione walked back into the room and over to the bed, looking her naked friend up and down.

She was very horny.

She climbed up on the bed and knelt before him, and ran her hands up his thighs and rubbed her hands over his balls.

She gripped Harry's hard shaft in her left hand and started to squeeze his soft dick back to life. She was silent as she watched his cock started to grow in length and swell to full hardness in just a few seconds.

He looked at her as she wanked him to make him hard and saw her boobs bouncing up and down a little. "Fuck," he whispered.

Once he was hard, she stopped her stroking and said "Now, I want to be fucked," and she leant forward, down on her elbows so that her arse was fully in the air. He got up behind her and could see her pussy totally exposed and her cute asshole as well. Harry moved in between her feet and knelt on one knee.

He grabbed her ass cheek with his left hand, wanking himself.

He pulled her arse more open with his thumb to open her lips and they peeled apart just a little. He used his other hand to pull her open as much as he could until he could see sight inside her pussy and the amazing pink glistening inner walls.

"Christ, that's amazing," Harry said, and quickly dipped a finger into her pinkness and wet his finger then rubbed it over her asshole.

Harry lined up his prick and slowly brought his knob up against her wet cunt, and pushed himself against her. He slid in very easily and Hermione gasped as she felt the penetration.

She had her face buried in the pillow so she couldn't see him fucking her.

Harry moved up and grabbed her right boob which hung beautifully from her chest and started to knead it gently, pinching and pulling at her nipple.

Harry watched as his cock disappeared into Hermione's pussy until his belly was flat against her.

He rubbed his thumb against her asshole and pulled his cock back, seeing it shiny with her pussy juice. He slowly slid into her again and pushed hard against her when he bottomed out inside her. He wanted her to feel his cock deep inside her and drove himself right into her by pushing hard against her hips.

He could hear her moan into the pillows.

Now was the time. He started to fuck her and gripped an arse cheek in each hand and pushed and pulled at her.

He quickly started pumping her at a fast pace and was slamming into her, screwing her hard.

He tried to concentrate on something else as he knew this quick hard fucking could lead to an early finish for him. He fucked her for thirty seconds and he could hear Hermione's moaning becoming squeals but still muffled in the pillows.

She lifted her head "Yes, yes, yes, oh God, yes, yes, fuck me, oh my God!" her head went back, just as he started to slow down, "No, keep going, keep going," and Harry quickly started humping her fast again.

Harry reached under her and ran his hand down her body until he felt her mound, then further to get to her clit to try to help her come.

His fingers found her little button and he started to rub it in a circular motion slow, then fast, slow, then fast. Hermione's squealing built to a peak, then she reached back and pushed her hand against Harry's left thigh to stop him and he immediately slowed but still kept a very slow rhythm in and out of her. Harry wasn't sure if she had come, but she was breathing deep with the effort.

Hermione hadn't come but she had been close. She didn't want to come that quickly. Hermione looked up from the pillow and looked round for Harry, pushing herself up causing him to pull out of her. "Come here," she looked at his cock and beckoned with her head. Harry knelt beside her head as she opened her mouth and he brought his cock to her lips.

She desperately wanted to taste her pussy juice on his hard cock and quickly took the head into her mouth. Her pussy tingled at the thought and she sucked his penis into her and moaned at the taste of herself on him. She sucked him hard, and he started fucking her mouth gently.

He still couldn't believe this was happening as he watched the length of his cock sliding between her lips.

She looked so beautiful and so sexy with a cock sliding between her lips.

For a few minutes there was a quiet array of sounds, heavy breathing from him, moaning from Hermione and the sound of slurping as she slobbered all over his cock head.

Hermione pulled back and Harry's cock slipped from her mouth and he grabbed it and kept wanking himself. He moved back off the bed, his wet erection bobbing in front of him.

She looked at Harry and said, "Lie down; I want to go on top now."

Harry slid himself onto the bed and beside Hermione, and she held his cock and wanked him for a few seconds to make sure he was still hard enough, then swung herself across his body and rested herself on him with her wet pussy sticky against his belly.

He looked down and saw her lips against him which he found very erotic.

She reached under herself and took a hold of his penis and guided it to her soaked slit.

She could feel when he was lined up and sat down on him. He felt the heat again from her on his cock and the amazing sensation of just being inside a pussy and he pushed up towards her and groaned.

Harry held her boobs in both hands and started to play with them and Hermione brought herself down and gasped out "suck them."

He sucked a nipple in turn, biting gently to make them hard. "Mmmm."

At that moment she felt a tingle in her ass, "Ohhh, God, that's nice too". Harry had started to rub at her arsehole as he thought it looked so cute and pink, he couldn't leave it alone.

Hermione started to fuck Harry and with her tits in his mouth, she was leaning into him so her clit was being rubbed against his shaft as she pushed herself down onto it.

That, and his finger stroking her ass brought wonderful feelings very quickly.

Within a few moments she brought her head to her chest and with eyes closed, fucked Harry hard, in very quick movements, so the friction against her clit was at maximum.

She felt her body start to tingle and then a rise of warm pleasure in her belly.

She concentrated hard on keeping it going and kept her hip movements quick against him.

Harry was lying almost still and couldn't move himself against her and was aware she was almost silent, so didn't try to push into her. He just let her control it as he kept sucking and biting at her tits.

Hermione felt a slow spreading of heat through her and a light-headed feeling, almost to a point where she couldn't feel the body beneath her, just the rise of ecstasy and euphoria within her.

Hermione's movements got quicker, her hips flicking back and forth, grinding into Harry, then suddenly she bucked hard against him. "Oh God, oh, fuck!" then she pushed very hard into him. The waves of heat coursed through her and engulfed her.

Her head flew back, her mouth open in a silent scream, eyes closed. She made a choking sound as she tried to stop herself from making any sound, then she gasped as it hit her again, "Oh fuck, fuck." She bit her lip as her body bucked back and forth with the orgasm racing though her, taking over control of her, then she hit the peak, "Aaaahh!"

She fell forward onto Harry, mashing her breasts against his chest, her head falling to the side of his, and pushed down onto his hard cock, taking it in as far as it could go so she could feel his tip pressing against her cervix deep inside her, "Ooohh, my God," she slowed her movements, her body still flicking slightly as she let her muscles take control as she came down from the high, and slowly, very slowly, she fell still against Harry, and silent.

Harry lay still, saying nothing. Hermione stirred and seemed to come out of a light sleep, and looked Harry in the eyes.

"That was amazing. I've always wanted to come with you inside me," she said.

Hermione drew her body up and pushed herself up on her hands, then settled, sitting on top of him. She looked at Harry, "I want you again."

She arched her back a little which flattened her boobs against her chest, and Harry could see her sticky pussy lips gripping his shaft and liked how they split as she was impaled on him. She rose up and Harry's cock was left glistening and erect as she moved off him.

She lay down beside him on the bed and got comfortable before opening her legs slightly.

"I want you to fuck me _really_ hard, Harry."

Harry proceeded to kneel between Hermione's legs. He placed his hands on her knees and moved them apart, then moved his body over hers and guided his hard cock to her slick hole.

He looked down as he moved against her and saw his knob slip between her lips.

Moving on top, his penis slid completely into her and he couldn't help but groan deeply as her warm pussy engulfed him. She put her hands on his hips and pulled him against her, holding him still so she could just feel his length buried inside her.

She lifted her head off the pillow and kissed him, lightly at first, let her tongue push into his mouth and slide against his for just a few seconds.

"Fuck me now, I want it hard," she instructed him.

Harry drew back and plunged into her, held it for a moment then back again.

He gave her strong deep steady strokes while holding her tight against him. He fucked her deeply for a couple of minutes then slowed and he felt her move to the side and reach down.

He quickly bucked his hips against her for a few seconds then stopped, then again. He prepared himself by putting his mind somewhere else as he wanted to fuck her really hard but didn't want to give himself an involuntary orgasm.

He held her tight by her shoulders with his hands underneath her back and pumped into her with quick short strokes, his arse flipping back and forth, and then he felt her hand grab his arse cheek and squeeze and pull him against her every time he plunged into her.

He hammered at her with his hard cock, his balls slapping against her asshole till she started gasping and squealing. He fucked her hard. He went so fast into her it almost felt violent, and he quickly felt the surge through him taking him to the point of orgasm.

All he wanted was to empty his balls inside her as he pounded her and he grimaced as he forced himself to stop suddenly before he lost it. "Aaahhh, fuck!" he breathed out hard, and then gently pumped her very softly so he kept the building orgasm on the edge without tipping himself over, then he stopped completely, still forcing his breath out of himself.

"God" she gushed into Harry's ear, "can you do it again?"

"Wait a minute," Harry nodded and held himself still for a while then started to build up a rhythm quickly again and in a few seconds he was fucking her hard, really hitting her with his cock and he was scared he might hurt her but very quickly she started squealing again and gasping.

"Oh, oh, oh, fuck, fuck… fucking hell, fuck me, fuck me, yes, yes, uuuhhh," she moaned as she felt herself quickly coming harder more fiercely than before. It was racing through her very quickly but not the light headed feeling this time, just a rush of pure pleasure in her pussy.

"Harder, do it harder," she begged him, "don't stop, for god's sake."

He fucked her harder, as if he wanted to hurt her. That's what she wanted so he gave it to her. His eyes were tight shut, and he concentrated on just banging her hard and not what it felt like.

She wailed as her orgasm hit her and gripped Harry as hard as she could. "Ooooohhhhh, God, fuck, fuck." He was still fucking her with quick movements and she grabbed his body to keep him still, "stop, stop, stop…stop now," she was breathing heavily as Harry stopped and didn't move, his hard cock still embedded inside her. He was trying not to breathe hard, but at that moment he just wanted to gasp for air.

"Okay," Hermione said and she pushed him back a little, "That was nice. I want to come again now, but I'll do myself, and I want you to fuck me with that big cock, hard and deep," and she reached between her legs and Harry felt her hand against his belly as she found her clit and started rubbing.

He drew back and started ploughing into her again with determined strokes. He knew he could shoot his load quite soon if he went too fast so he kept it steady.

He felt her body rise to him as he fucked her.

Her hand was bumping against him as she masturbated under him. His concentration was on her pleasure only, not his. She lay back and closed her eyes and rubbed at her pussy as Harry's cock continued the assault on her wet slit.

She let thoughts drift into her mind about future sex with him. Would she suck him off? Wank him off? Would he watch her masturbate? She found the idea of him just watching her so hot.

Her fingers slid over her clit at speed, the tips flicking quickly at the nub, then pushing deeply against the pleasure point. Harry fucking her harder … harder …steadily. Her body relaxed for a moment then tensed as she came again. It felt more powerful than the last.

Her back arched against Harry's chest and drove his cock deeper as she pushed against him.

"Mmmm," she moaned gently, then started breathing fast, to relieve the tension she felt in her stomach. Harry stopped fucking her and pushed his hard dick deep into her as she orgasmed against his body and he did everything not to think about what he was actually doing to her so he didn't unload his seed too soon.

After a few seconds she relaxed against him and bit into his shoulder, closing her eyes, and gripping his ass with her left hand while her right was still gently stroking at her clit. She released his shoulder and groaned "Oh, fuck, fuck me, that was amazing. You're so good, I love having your cock inside me," she looked at him, "I don't want this to be the last time."

She lay back on the bed and pushed against Harry's hips to make him slide his penis out of her. She stared at it as he knelt back with his erection at full mast and wet with her juices.

Hermione whispered, "I've wanted it for years and now I want to have it forever. I want to go on enjoying you, enjoying your hard cock," she leaned forward and took his cock in hand and stroked up and down, "playing with it, taking your hot come inside me or being covered in it. I love you like a brother, but it doesn't mean I don't want your come, cause I do, very much. I can't wait for this."

She cupped his balls in her hands and massaged them in her palms then rolled them around in her fingers feeling the spongy testicles sliding around in the sac.

"They look so big in my little hands. They feel very full. Do you have a lot of come for me? I want it, I want your come. I want it inside me desperately," she looked at him. She let go of his balls and lay back on the bed, and spread her legs wide, and pulled at her pussy lips so she opened herself up.

Harry kneeled over her. She gazed at his cock hovering above her and started to rub at her pussy, her fingers sliding between her lips, then rubbing her clit.

He started stroking his erection as he looked down at Hermione beneath him masturbating and waiting for his come. Hermione watched as his balls bounced under his fist, and imagined the thick heavy spunk that was in there. She said the word 'spunk' in her mind and it felt very rude. She'd never used that word.

"Spunk," she whispered. She stopped rubbing her pussy and cupped his balls softly in her hands and felt them slapping against her palms, "I want your spunk. I want you to shoot your come all inside my pussy."

She quickly felt the pleasure running through her as she watched him pumping his hard cock for her. It turned her on so much to think about the cum from inside his balls being shot into her. She rubbed at her pussy harder, letting her fingers slip between her labia, sliding deep and penetrating her like his cock had a few minutes earlier.

Harry was fixated by her hands sliding about her soaked cunt, watching intently as her slender fingers sank deep into her wet flesh. He watched as her breasts quivered ever so slightly while she fingered herself to another orgasm. He could see her body rising as if to meet a cock plunging into her and he started to jerk himself faster and knew it wouldn't be long. Her nipples were hard, her breathing deep, her chest rising and falling quickly, her eyes closed.

He lost all control as he plunged into her and drilled into and out of her pussy, grinding down on her flesh like an animal in heat.

"Oh, oh, oh," she squealed, as her orgasm came. This took him past the point, and suddenly it hit him.

"Aaaagghh, ooohhh my God, aaagghh…" then he went silent as he screwed his eyes shut as it peaked. He felt the surge up his cock and looked down to see his cum spewing into Hermione's folds and he quickly angled it down further so that his spunk went through her pussy and into her womb.

Hermione felt the warm come on her fingers and rubbed her clit faster, "Yes, yes, yes, come in me, oh fuck that's beautiful, your big strong cock coming inside me," she moaned.

Harry then slowed as the pulses became weaker, but the feeling was still strong. His cock became quickly sensitive and he slowed his thrusts and just very gently massaged his cock head and cupped his balls with his other hand as he pulled out of her. His mouth dropped open as his cum oozed out of Hermione's freshly fucked pussy.

Hermione rubbed her fingertips through the load of cum on her pussy and felt as though her pussy was totally soaked. She couldn't believe how much cum he had poured inside her and it felt like heaven. Warm, thick cum, straight from Harry's balls. She was so turned on and started to rub her fingers through the load around inside her pussy mound.

Harry's cock subsided and he slowed his wanking to a very slow steady pace, but still stroking himself as he watched Hermione's fingers in his come. "Oh my God, that was amazing, I don't think I've ever come like that before," he said. The feelings in his cock head still felt very strong as he gently rubbed himself.

"Me neither." She started stroking downwards with her fingertips, pushing the globules of cum down across her clit that had escaped and back in between her pussy lips. She pushed her fingers inside herself, "Ooohhh," she moaned as she pushed her fingers deep.

She fingered herself and stroked her clitoris for half a minute as Harry watched. He started to play with a nipple softly, flicking it and pinching it which brought more moans from her.

She stopped stroking and lay still, closing her legs tightly so the wizard could only see her V between her thighs. Looking down at him, his cock now hanging limply between his strong thighs, she reached out and played her fingers over his cock and letting her fingertips scratch against his balls and rolled them between her fingers.

"God, I loved you cumming inside me. Your love coming from these big heavy balls. I love these things," she giggled a little, "so sexy to see them in my hands. I'm exhausted. I could go to sleep now. With you beside me."

"I'd like nothing else."

"Thanks for that, I loved it…." she paused and looked down, "…and…uh…" shaking her head to dismiss the thought, "come on, I'm so tired," she said.

Harry walked to the door and flicked the light switch so there was just a dim glow from the light.

He walked back and laid beside Hermione and pulled the covers up around themselves. Hermione lay on her side and pushed her back against Harry who curled himself around her shape, enjoying her ass pressing against his cock.

"Harry?" she whispered.

"Mmm?"

"I really do love you," she said softly as she closed her eyes to drift off to sleep. Harry smiled as he followed her into the land of dreams.

* * *

They woke up bound beside each other in the room with the Veil of death. Harry pulled against his restraints while Hermione's eyes landed on the person responsible for this predicament.

"Draco."

Harry stopped as he heard Hermione, and he looked up to find a smug looking Malfoy sneering down at their bound forms.

"You very foolishly left me knocked out in your office while fucking like bunnies. I woke up to find you two fucked senseless, vulnerable and asleep. Now this is my revenge."

Harry glared at Draco while Hermione whispered, "You don't have to do this, Draco. I thought you cared for me." He laughed in response to that.

"That was before you had Potter here curse me unconscious and rejected my feelings before having sex with him near my knocked-out body. Now then…" He pointed his wand at them and uttered, " _Leviosa._ "

Harry renewed his struggles as they were levitated into the air and Draco swiped his wand savagely, sending Harry and Hermione through the Veil.

**AN: Well that was longer than I thought it would be at more than 40 pages on Microsoft Word. I'm not sure if every chapter is going to be as long as this. I realize that the Veil doesn't function in this way, but I decided to change it to fit the story.**

**Anyway, I hope you continue reading. Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry and Hermione opened their eyes to find themselves in a dark-lit cell. All they wore was undergarments and Harry frantically searched around for his wand and grasped it in reassurance when he found it tucked into his waistband.

However, Hermione didn't have hers and she groaned in irritation.

"Where's my wand?!" she asked, and Harry shrugged his shoulders.

He said, "The real question is how are we still alive? That should be tabled for later, however, as I break us out of here." He pointed his wand at the door and uttered "Alohomora." The cell door burst open without a hitch and the two of them made their way out into the corridor, only to run into a woman in a skin-tight leather outfit that accentuated her curves perfectly much to Harry's appreciation.

Her eyebrows were raised as he kept checking her out, and she couldn't help checking his chiseled body out as well. This included his growing erection as it tented against his thin underwear, and Daisy couldn't help but lick her lip in appreciation. Hermione could only stare at their nonverbal interaction and cry out, "Did Draco put you under a lust spell? That absolute git!"

The two broke out of their staring haze and reoriented themselves as nonchalantly as possible, looking back up to each other's faces in determination. "How did you break out of your cell?" the SHIELD agent asked, and Harry laughed. "I'm a wizard; it was quite easy to b perfectly honest with you. Now what's your name, babe?"

Daisy's eyes widened, and her dusky cheeks grew darker as she gaped at his response. During her stupor Harry walked up to her, and she immediately broke into a fighting stance.

Wordlessly he cast a painless body-binding spell over her and she was frozen. Harry cupped her face and nuzzled her neck, trailing kisses along her collarbone as he whispered, "I only ask because I want to know you, _all_ of you, better."

Daisy shivered in arousal despite herself before he released the bind and gave her the ability to fight back, but she couldn't bring herself to as she was too flustered. She decided to comply as she hadn't had a fuck since Lincoln died and this brit seemed willing to give her one.

She leaned up on her toes and whispered into his ear, "I'm Daisy Johnson, also known as Quake."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and said, "I'm sure there's a reason you're called that. Do you quake during sex, Daisy?" She shuddered in his arms and he said, "Let's take this to somewhere more private."

Without further ado Harry apparated them out of the hallway and into Daisy's room, leaving Hermione standing alone gaping like a fish out of water. "What the _fuck_ just happened?!" she screamed, and Phil Coulson and Fitz appeared out of a side door to stare at a half-naked Hermione in shock.

Meanwhile, Harry pushed Daisy roughly against her bedroom wall and rubbed his hands along her tight clothing while kissing along her arched neck. He reached around to find the zipper of her body suit and pulled it down to reveal her wearing nothing but a tank top and a thong.

Her hair was sticking to her forehead, her face and neck and chest shining with perspiration, her damp tank top snug to the curve of her waist and revealing the gentle shape of muscles that had grown during all her training.

Harry swallowed and lifted his eyes back to hers as he backed off to try to get a hold of himself.

_Why am I doing this? It's as if I can't help it!_

He held his breath when her fingers started a path toward his chest and kept her hand moving, now actively exploring his muscles. He released his held breath, and she glanced at his face to gauge his expression, her hand pausing against his ribs. Harry just stared at her, giving in very quickly to the fact that this was joining to happen.

Her hand slipped down a little further, her thumb pressing into the dent at his hip, and he flinched at the sharp jolt that gesture sent across his abdomen. Her tongue darted out against her lip for a second, and he was suddenly desperate to taste her again.

The desire he felt in his chest was entirely all his own; he knew it in the way that he couldn't quite swallow, the way his fingers twitched nervously at his sides. He slowly reached up to skim his fingers against the side of her head, curling the loose tendrils of hair behind her ear.

He gently stroked his thumb along her cheekbone, then pushed his fingers further back, carding them into her hair and carefully pulling out her messy hair.

She tilted her chin upward, their noses brushing together now, both of her palms pressed firmly against his stomach, strong fingers fitting against his ribs like he'd been created to be held by her.

"Daisy." He whispered, a sigh, and her fingertips pressed slightly harder against his skin.

"Kiss me, Harry." She ordered, her voice just as quiet as his had been.

He breathed in slowly, inhaling her scent before doing as asked, kissing her softly but deeply. He kept it gentle, a languid exploration that was strangely loving rather than lustful. Her fingers danced against his stomach, filling him with a sense of thrill that had him part his lips and deepen the kiss further.

She arched her back, pressing closer against him, nibbling on his bottom lip as he tightened his grip in her hair.

She hummed into his mouth, and he shifted his hands to her back, wrapping his arms around her more tightly to hold her against his chest. He would be more than happy to kiss Daisy for the rest of his life; marveling in how easily she fit within his embrace, how willingly she returned his kiss, and how receptive she was to his touch.

And how her touch made him feel... oh, he couldn't form adequate words for it.

She curved her fingers into the waistband of his underwear and just barely grazing his straining erection to guide him back toward the door that led to her shower.

"Join me?" She breathed between kissing him, her hands disappearing from him as she wriggled out of her tank top.

His heart raced, pounding in his veins, as he leaned away to watch her.

"Please?" She tilted her eyebrow upward just a little, reaching out to touch his chest. It was generally an innocent touch, really, but he knew otherwise with that look on her face. He swallowed hard and nodded, his hands moving slowly over the top of his underwear. She smiled with anticipation once she was sure that he would follow after her, and then she disappeared behind the cover of the shower after only removing her bra.

A second later, her underwear flew out of the bathroom and landed square against his chest, her laughter trickling after it, and suddenly Harry felt that he couldn't get his ready fast enough as he hurriedly shoved down his briefs, hopping on one foot for a moment when he got tangled up.

The shower water turned on, and he breathed in twice before he lost his nerve, and then slipped into the stall after her.

Her back was to him, her face tilted up toward the spray as she let the water run over her. He watched as rivulets dripped down the curve of her back, and he wondered if he was out of his depth, here. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, more so than even his longtime friend Hermione.

Without turning to face him, she reached her hand back, beckoning him closer. He threaded his fingers through hers, allowing her to pull him as close as she wanted him to be. A burst of nervousness and arousal shot through him as the underside of his stiff cock brushed against her backside, but she hummed a noise of approval and curled her fingers around his hip, encouraging him to keep close.

He slid his hands across her wet tummy, marveling in her soft strength, and tucked his face against her neck, mouthing her softly as he explored with his hands. She sighed, relaxing her body further against his front, covering his hands with her own and guiding his touch. He rocked his hips against her gently, trying to keep his head on straight, not wanting to miss a single noise or gesture she made.

She was soon slipping a bar of soap into his hand, guiding it along her curves, sighing whenever he caressed a particularly sensitive area of her body. He lazily slipped his fingers between her legs.

"Yes, Harry," she sighed, as if she'd been waiting for him to do that, and he nuzzled her ear as he moved his fingers, intimately exploring her here, too, and figuring out what she liked the best.

"The way you say my name is so good," he murmured, licking the curve of her ear. She shivered and giggled, pushing at him just a little, and reached between them with her free hand, searching for his cock.

He closed his eyes when her fingers wrapped around him, agile fingers fondling him for a moment before tugging at his length. His blood hummed in his veins, and he lost his sense of place for a second when she pressed her thumb along the tip of his cock. She then guided the tip of him into her slick heat, pushing her hips onto him just slightly before pulling away again, and he had to brace both of his hands on the wall either side of her head, his cheek resting against hers for a breathless moment.

"Mmm."

"Are you sure-"

"Please, Harry..."

She grabbed at his hip again, giving him the control now, and he replaced her grasp on his cock, slowly seating himself more completely inside of her. She let out a long moan that made his hands shake, and he brushed her hair away from her neck so he could kiss it, groaning quietly each time he sunk into her.

She was rather vocal, which surprised him slightly; quietly encouraging him and praising him when he did something particularly good. Her voice grew more and more husky with her arousal, and he yearned to look into her eyes.

He pulled out completely and guided her shoulders so she could face him, and he cradled her jaw just as he'd done before, though his kiss this time was far hungrier and his tongue far more demanding.

She moaned rather loudly, her hands all over him, igniting his skin at every point she touched him. It didn't even matter if she'd just touched his elbow - he found every bit of it enticing.

She rolled her hips against his cock, rubbing herself along the underside of his cock. As enthralling as it felt, it reminded Harry of the basic reason they'd ended up in this position in the first place, and he forced himself to stop kissing her.

"Wait, this isn't - " She immediately starting mouthing along the front of his neck once he'd stopped kissing her, and he swallowed against her lips, forcing himself to trudge on, "This isn't just me under a spell and somehow influencing you is it?" He gasped out, and she paused, and pulled back to look him in the eye.

"This is because you're sexy as hell, Harry, and I want you." She informed him very seriously, and he blinked at her, his mouth hanging open a little in surprise at her candidness.

She smiled widely at him, as if she knew exactly how her words had affected him, and she placed her hands on either side of his face.

"I want you, Harry."

"Daisy," He crooned, and she laughed a little, kissing him with her smile.

"Now," she leaned in close, allowing her lips to brush tantalizingly against his own as she trailed one of her hands down his chest and the other around the back of his neck. "I want you inside me." She squeezed his cock firmly, licking into his mouth when his lips fell open.

This time he moved against her with purpose, keeping a steady pace with his hips as he mapped out her mouth with his tongue. She began to pant against his cheek, rapid, shallow breaths between urges for him to move faster, or harder, or right there...

She hissed his name suddenly, and then her fingers gripped his shoulders tightly and she chanted his name a few more times, probably louder than was safe given the mildly public location they were in. Her hips stuttered against his and then he finally came too, moaning far too loudly as well in the process.

They kissed lazily as their chests heaved for air, both of them standing on now shaky legs, barely holding one another up even with the help of the wall.

After making sure they were both rinsed clean, Harry shut the water off and leaned back against the wall next to Daisy, not thinking about anything other than how amazing that had been.

"I… um," she was still out of breath, and she laughed a little. "I should go get dressed. I'm supposed to meet Jemma..." She trailed off and turned her head to look at him.

Her eyes were bright, sated, pleased... and wanted more.

He figured that his face mirrored hers, because her smile widened, and she tilted toward him, kissing him messily before laughing again and stumbling away, reaching for a clean towel on the bench to wrap herself in before she headed toward her room.

Harry walked forward after her and found her lying on the bed with her sexy legs and thick thighs spread invitingly. He leaned down and was surprised by how soft her feet and toes felt. The arches were elegant as well. He proceeded to eat her out, licking her folds and inhaling her scent as she squirmed and shook under him. He kept this up until she released her fluids over his waiting maw, and he greedily lapped them up before kissing along her thighs as she sighed contentedly.

Without any warning, Daisy leaned forward and pushed him down on the bed, then started to lick around the head of Harry's tool. He could feel Daisy's lips part and they slowly slipped his throbbing prick in between her soft lips.

Harry leaned back and allowed this wonderful thing to happen. Daisy drew her mouth around him and stimulated every inch of his cock around inside her mouth. Not a motion had been wasted, each motion had showed him.

Daisy finally thought Harry got the hint as he gripped the side of her face. The young man drove his hard cock inside of Daisy's warm, hot throat. She raked her fingers over Harry's throbbing balls the more he shoved his cock into her mouth.

Daisy didn't stop sucking him off, rather she sucked him faster, and harder. Her warm fingers caressed Harry's balls and she really knew how to stimulate his nerve endings.

It wasn't too long before Daisy was rewarded with a nice, warm load of cum inside of her mouth. She squeezed in and milked Harry's balls. She took him down, several mouths full of seed, smiling when it poured down her throat. Daisy pulled away, licking her lips.

Daisy grabbed one of Harry's hands and put them on her breast.

Harry didn't need to be asked twice. He squeezed the succulent orb of fleshy goodness. Daisy rocked up, feeling Harry's nice strong hand caressing her breast, and squeezing it. Daisy closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of how hard and how strong he could grip her breast.

"So good," Daisy remarked.

Harry was glad it was so good. He kept squeezing Daisy's supple breast, making the flesh mold within his hand when doing so. His fingers twisted her nipple and she smiled when he played with those round breasts. His hands stroked the wonderful tit flesh, making his cock harden.

Daisy almost had been surprised about how quick he rose to the occasion. She could only think one thing.

She took ahold of the juicy, thick prick and pumped it a few times. She positioned herself on her back, legs spread.

She held out her large breasts, ready for the taking. Harry climbed on top of Daisy and slid his throbbing hard manhood between her warm tits. She engulfed Harry in one fell swoop between her breasts.

Pure heaven, her breasts squeezing him. Daisy rose up, to slide more of Harry's thick juicy prick in between her large melons and squeezed them. Her firm body, without an ounce of fat, was ripe for the taking.

Daisy enjoyed his cock pumping between her. She leaned up and swirled her tongue around his cock to taste the sweaty heat, with pre-cum trickling out. She pulled back and licked Harry again, tasting him for everything he was worth.

"I need more," she managed, tasting Harry a little bit more.

Daisy leaned in and took Harry's hard cock between her lips, sucking on the head. A smile crossed over the face of the devious woman when going further down on him.

Harry gained a bit of momentum and drove the point home. Her warm tits wrapped around him and she was about to coax the second load of the evening. She squeezed them together while Harry pushed into them. Her flesh bounced and showed they were one hundred percent natural.

"I'm sure you have plenty more, just cum over my face and my tits," Daisy said.

She burned with excitement about the thought of having her face covered with the juicy, gooey spunk, along with her breasts.

Harry tried to hold back, but the temptation of this black-haired goddess beneath him made it very hard to. He grabbed her breasts and started to hammer them. He clenched them when working inside.

Daisy could not believe how into this he was getting, and the more he got into it, the more she got into it. She craved rough sex. Granted, a little gentle love making could be nice every now and again, but what really got her motor running was a man who could pin her down and take her sideways like Ward had before he had betrayed them all.

Harry grunted; he might have burned himself up. He shot his load. The amount of cum coming from his balls looked like they came from three men, maybe more, as opposed to one. Not that Daisy minded, as she moaned and lapped his cum up like a starving animal.

Daisy collected some of the dripping seed from her breasts and stuck them into her mouth, sucking on the digits. Her eyes glazed over with pleasure when sucking those finger tips dry.

"Turn around."

Daisy had been surprised but coincided. She was down on her hands and knees once again. Harry grabbed her firmly by the butt and squeezed roughly, enjoying the feeling of her supple flesh.

Harry traced one finger down her pink wet lip and another finger down her asshole. It was tight, the ultimate forbidden fruit.

"If you have enough left over after you fuck my pussy raw, I'll let you have it," Daisy told him.

Harry cupped her breasts and closed in behind her. He leaned in about as close as possible. One of her strands of hair needed to be brushed away so he could talk to her properly.

"Well, I see that as an offer I'd be pretty dense to refuse."

First, Harry lined up his throbbing cock alongside Daisy's pussy. He slowly worked her muscles, running down her body. His throbbing cock almost had been sucked inside of her moist womanhood. Harry moved closer to her about ready to get in.

The first inch inside of him made Daisy feel intense. It really put in perspective how big it was inside of her. His cock shoved deep inside of her.

"Damn, you're tighter than I thought you'd be!" Harry groaned.

Daisy smiled, she expected that response. Her workouts left her in pretty good shape. His cock was a tight fit and stuffed Daisy completely full.

Harry didn't want to come undone at the first volley, even though it was very tempting. Her warm velvety walls caressed his throbbing hard manhood, pushing deeper inside of her. Harry gripped the side of Daisy's backside and worked into her.

Daisy closed her eyes.

"Harder, don't slow down for anything."

The force of Harry's cock buried inside of her warm, willing pussy made Daisy very nearly lose it. His hands now were off her hips and all over her body. He started to rock inside of her. Those swollen balls, filled with yet another load, caressed inside of her.

The first orgasm Daisy felt in a very long time of another man's cock inside her cascaded through her body. Harry found her G-Spot and assaulted it with a force. Daisy's warmth caressed Harry when he pushed inside of her, rocking inside of her. Every time he bottomed out, Daisy had been reminded how much cum would be in those balls, and there might be more to come.

SHIELD wanted to test his capabilities, and Daisy may have to recommend to Coulson about how this was the most optimal way of doing so.

Right after she conducted some tests of her own. He lasted in her pussy already longer than any in living memory, and he hammered inside of her.

Harry could not believe the force which Daisy gripped him. Her silky walls rubbed him. He could feel her stretch.

"Baby, so good, fuck me all night," Daisy said, looking back at him with a fucked stupid expression.

Her bedroom eyes combined with biting down on her lip made his cock twitch.

"You're driving me nuts," Harry said. "If you can't walk later, it's your fault!"

"I'd accept full responsibility," Daisy commented.

Her warm insides stretched and worked Harry's hardening love muscle inside of her. He pushed in and plunged out of her. His balls throbbed with desire the deeper he pushed inside of Daisy.

Harry knew many wouldn't survive an encounter with Quake, especially with the force she was exerting on his cock. She would have worn out a normal man, but Harry thanked himself for his enhanced ability. He pushed into her when stretching her pussy on his hard cock. He reached in and caressed her body.

Daisy appreciated Harry paying extra attention to the different parts of her body. Ward and Lincoln just hammered her and maybe groped her breasts. Harry's fingers stuck to her body with a fluid motion. Tingles kept firing down Daisy's spine just as his manhood penetrated her.

'Yes, he's a keeper,' she thought. 'And naturally, we're going to have to assess his full…potential.'

Daisy's thoughts became less coherent when an orgasm won the day. She started to shout out in ecstasy, not realizing she did so because of being in the moment.

Harry would have to admit she sounded pretty hot. He drove himself further into her. Every time he went into her, Daisy squeezed his manhood. He pulled almost out of her and slammed into her again.

Every single time, Harry's balls twitched. Daisy flexed her inner muscles on his throbbing hard manhood. He ran his fingers up her, squeezing her, while also nibbling on the side of her neck. The light bites on the side of her neck caused Daisy to pant in pleasure.

"Is it possible I found your weakness?" Harry asked.

Daisy didn't even bother to answer. The state of her answered all of Harry's answers. He plunged deeper into Daisy. Her smoldering wet sheath clamped down on him.

The end would come, when Harry kept working over Daisy. Her moist center squeezed him hard and intended to milk all of the seed from his balls. Why would Harry be rude enough to deny the beauty what she wanted?

His balls contracted and released their seed inside of her. Daisy closed her eyes. The warm rush of seed spilling inside her made Daisy's breathing heighten. Harry didn't finish after a couple of thrusts, no, there were at least a couple of dozen.

Harry rode out both his orgasm and Daisy's. The pleasure of releasing his seed inside of Daisy's warm pussy made Harry release a gallon, almost surely impregnating her if she wasn't on the pill.

He would be remiss though if he neglected one more part of her body. Harry slid out of Daisy and slipped a finger deep inside of her tight rectum.

Daisy barely came down from her orgasm when Harry flicked her ass and stuck his finger to her clit, stimulating the nerve endings better than she could have hoped. Daisy's body shook.

"You didn't think I would forget about your perfect ass, did you?"

"No," Daisy managed.

She wouldn't beg, although her ass did sway while in his grip for the encouragement needed. Harry swatted her rear and leaned in. His tongue slid inside of her tender rose bud and lubricated it good. It would feel so nice to be buried inside of Daisy's toned ass. Her muscles looked like they could bend steel.

Daisy smiled when shifting backwards towards Harry. She ensured her ass had been lined up, so Harry's thick cock was in position for her. Daisy ran her asshole against Harry's thick, throbbing cock.

"Get ready," Daisy said.

"Oh believe me, I am."

Daisy's cheeks spread, when Harry grabbed a hold of her breast with one hand and her ass with the other hand. She lined him up for her tight asshole. The Inhuman babe worked her asshole against Harry's throbbing hard cock.

His cock stretched her tightest hole better than anything else. Harry groped her, trying to grab every inch of her toned body. The sweat drilling down Daisy increased when her ass slid down Harry's love muscle and pushed him deep inside of her ass.

Harry closed his eyes. Damn, her ass felt so good. It was a heat which was ten times more intense than her pussy, and it was ten times tighter. Therefore, it felt ten times better than normal. Daisy rose up and pushed her asshole down onto his throbbing hard cock.

Daisy worked Harry inside of her hole, going up and down on him. She wanted to make sure those throbbing hot balls spilled their fluids inside of her remaining hole he hadn't yet claimed. Daisy took a hold of her nipple and pinched it, before running her finger down.

"Fuck my ass."

Every time Daisy sat down, she wanted to think of Harry. She planted her hands on the ground and allowed Harry full access to her ass. He spanked it while fucking her.

Daisy loved the feeling of a huge cock rammed in her ass, splitting it open. She flexed her ass cheeks to encourage him to go into her.

Harry rose up, barely able to hold himself up and down. Eight inches pushed into the hot ass of the agent. Harry grabbed onto her bountiful flesh to give him momentum and gazed in lust at her rippling backside as he slammed repeatedly into her. He slid almost all the way from Daisy's back entrance only for her to feel Harry pumping inside of her one more time.

Daisy's nipples hardened even more. Harry found them soon enough. She could not give enough of Harry's fingers grabbing and releasing them. The young man continued slamming into her ass.

"I could fuck this ass all day," Harry said.

"Maybe, if you're lucky," Daisy said. "But, even you seem to have your limits."

Harry wanted to hold on. He stimulated Daisy's pussy when also pounding her ass. It was so tight, sliding inside of her molten hot hole. It almost was like it tightened around him every time.

'She trained her ass muscles to drive men nuts, it's the only way,' Harry thought. 'Not that I'm complaining, who would complain, when something feels this good.'

It felt good, it felt beyond good to feel Daisy work her way up and down Harry, pumping his throbbing hard cock deeper inside of her ass. Harry knew sooner or later, something would have to give.

Daisy could feel the edge coming, but those balls, despite being drained by her pussy earlier, carried a huge load. She wanted to feel it in her ass.

"Do it, shove your big cock in my ass and spill your seed in it," Daisy said. "You have enough for a huge load like last time, so do it!"

Harry wanted to release the huge load inside of Daisy. He slipped in and out of her ass, riding all the way to the end. Harry's fingers pushed against her nipples and squeezed them.

"You just know how to rile a guy up."

Daisy smiled as their bodies combined with sweat and the musk of sex showed this would be a pretty good work out for her ass muscles. Harry's cock throbbed, and Daisy could feel the veiny goodness about ready to explode inside of her tight hole.

Harry knew it would be the end soon. He rose up, slamming inside of her, and then almost pulled out, before pushing back in. His balls twitched and would soon release their warm juices inside her. Daisy clamped down on him and he knew the end would be here soon.

"I can't hold back any more."

Daisy didn't really care. His fingers dug into her cunt and she came, very hard. His fingers now coated with Daisy's trickling juices.

Harry pumped her ass a few more times, before spilling his seed inside her. Daisy's ass stretched around him, to milk in his seed. He just kept riding her round, firm rear, digging his fingers into the plump flesh.

Daisy slipped away from Harry, and he splattered more cum on her round ass. The thick fluids just dripped from it, with Daisy catching the falling cum on her finger. It wrapped around it like a treat.

The seductress slipped the finger inside her mouth and sucked it lewdly while maintaining eye contact.

"I need to interview you further for the rest of the night, so that I'm sure you're capable of being a SHIELD agent."

Daisy roughly squeezed Harry's package and pulled away from him.

He had no idea what she was talking about but couldn't bring himself to really care as he knew more sex would be involved.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Maria Hill waited impatiently for this new intruder to their realm to be delivered to her for questioning. Daisy had assured her that this Harry Potter would be a remarkable addition to their team, but she was skeptical.

There's a window right next to the door, but it's covered in a thick durasteel so she can't see out. She can hear him walking, his feet heavy on the floor just behind the door.

The door finally swings open and Maria's mouth drops open. Harry is barely dressed. In a tiny blue pair of underwear that barely manages to conceal his rather generous anatomy. His chest is bare, and his muscles are eye-level with her. It's a few moments before Maria can drag her eyes up to his face; and when she does, she's assaulted by his smirk as he watches her eyes wander his body.

She swallows hard and nods her head, allowing him to shut the door behind him and trying her best not to feel like she's just been caged in with a predatory animal. A rush of gratitude for the SHIELD outfit concealing her hardened nipples from view rises up into her throat as she stares resolutely at his eyes.

She tries valiantly to keep her gaze above the waist, but she fails. His butt looks surprisingly appetizing in those underwear, and she swears she can see the outline of something hanging between them. This makes her mouth dry, and she swallows through the lump in her throat.

To Harry's disappointment, she's wearing a suit that covers her almost everywhere. It's made from a thick fabric too, so he can't see through to her bra underneath. When he realized she was too absorbed in staring at him that she wouldn't speak, he said, "I've already told Daisy that I would work with SHIELD, but I will not be an agent. I don't want some government organization to breathe down my neck constantly. Is that agreeable?"

Maria recovered herself enough to respond. "Of course, Mr. Potter. That can be arranged…" When she continued staring, he laughed.

 _It seems that spell I was placed under is still having an effect_ , he thought ruefully.

"See something you like, Hill? Maybe you should shed some layers as well, it's only fair…" She giggles nervously, takes a deep breath, and pulls her suit off, folding it and placing it on the bench beside her.

Everything is as in-place as it can be, but she fiddles with the straps and pulls her bra straighter around her boobs as she musters the courage to look up at Harry.

_Holy. Fucking. Shit._

She's practically...naked. He had been joking; he hadn't expected… this. At this rate he supposes every woman in SHIELD is sex-crazed. The fabric barely covers anything, revealing acres of soft, light skin. Her sizable boobs are bursting out of the little triangles of the top and the bottoms can hardly cope with the rounded flesh of her ass—she's standing slightly side on to him and he takes the opportunity for a good look.

His mouth feels like it's full of small pebbles and there's a huge rock plugging his throat as he struggles to even breathe. First Quake, and now this babe. His cock is filling painfully fast and his vision swims as all his blood rushes south. It is then that he notices how stiff she is.

"You're wound up, maybe I should massage the tension out of you," he says teasingly, and Maria nods her head in nervous agreement. It has had been a while since she'd been intimate with someone.

"Would it help if I just—lay right here on my stomach?" She gestures towards the bench she had been sitting on, looking at him over her shoulder. Before he can nod, she's laying down, one knee at a time, on her stomach. Feeling bold for a moment, she reaches behind and undoes the back of her bra, letting the straps lay on the bench on either side of her body.

There's a moment of silence and then Harry's hands are on her, they're so warm. He begins kneading into her skin, working her muscles with his thick fingers. Before she can stop herself, Maria lets out a groan as his fingers push into the skin of her lower back.

His fingers freeze and then resume their movements with even more enthusiasm than before, each movement pushing his hands closer to the top of her panties. Maria tries to resist the urge to clench her thighs shut as a trickle of wetness seeps out of her, no doubt staining the thin fabric between her legs.

She tries to speak but her voice is hoarse, she turns her head to the side and coughs. "Could—would you mind maybe doing the backs of my legs, too? While you're...already here?"

"Uh yeah, sure."

He's dying. Officially. His whole body is on fire, his cock aching and aching in his underwear. Her skin is so soft and he can feel all her delicate bones underneath.

The sounds she makes as he massages her back are obscene. She's wriggling under him and his hands are shaking, his whole body is shaking with how much he wants to slide his hands down over her ass. The way she got onto the bench, slowly kneeling like she was presenting herself to him, ready for taking.

He should probably get onto her legs like she asked, but he freezes at the thought of dipping into the space between them. Maybe it's better if he just gets her back all done first. It's not chickening out, he's just being...thorough.

His hands are still, resting in the dip of her lower back, and if she's not mistaken, they're trembling a little. She wiggles her butt, shifting her legs to remind him to move downward, and he does, finally. He starts at her ankles, moving in soft circles, his fingers much more gentle than they were on her back. It's tender and so, so arousing. Her fingers dig into the fabric on top of the bench and she points her toes.

From this angle he can probably see right up into the crotch of her panties, where's she no doubt left a massive wet spot. She can feel the fabric sticking to her skin, and it makes her squirm a little more, her toes curling as Harry moves his massive hands up to her calves and starts rubbing once more.

Just as he slides his fingers into the bony depression behind her knees she explodes, flinging her legs up so her knees are bent. Her legs trap his hands, pulling him off balance so that he falls forward, his cock colliding painfully with the edge of the bench and his face veering dangerously close to her ass. He catches himself just in time, but then, realizing the opportunity he's missed, he allows himself to collapse almost on top of her. Turning his cheek, he rests his head on the soft pillow of her ass as he inhales the hot musky odour from between her legs, a heady mixture.

She's still squirming and giggling, so he wiggles his fingers to keep her distracted while he ruts against the sharp edge of the bench. He can't stop the little moan the comes out, but he's almost sure she didn't hear.

His face. Is on her. On. Her butt. His mouth is so close to—she squeals as his fingers continue to tickle at her legs, and she's legitimately wet now, her nipples rubbing against the bench as she squirms under him and it feels just shy of pleasurable painful.

Pulling her legs away from him, she scrambles out from under his huge, heavy body and collapses on the ground next to the bench, raking her shaking fingers through her hair and trying to regulate her breathing.

Harry is still hunched over the side of the bench, squirming a bit—actually, what is he doing? He looks like he's in pain, and he's looking...oh gosh. A quick glance down confirms it. Maria never tied her strings back up, so now her top is resting haphazardly on top of her boobs. They're barely covering anything, and definitely not concealing the hard points of her nipples where they're sore and chafed from rubbing against the cold bench.

With a fresh squeal she scrambles to cover herself, deliberating over what the best thing to do might be before finally just cupping her hands over her boobs and turning around.

This is mortifying. Maria has never had anything like this happen to her before—ever. It's like all her night-before-SHIELD nightmares where she shows up to work topless, or without any pants. Except this is worse. This is an attractive man whose been nothing but nice to her even though she was part of the organization who had him detained. Suddenly she feels very small and childish, sitting on the ground with her hands curled around her own boobs.

Teasing aside, she never meant for anything nearing this inappropriate to happen, and she feels so ashamed—Harry must be so disgusted with her! With her fingers still shaking, she reaches behind herself to put her bra back up, but the tiny strings slip through her grasp more than once and she can feel frustrated tears pricking at the corners of her eyes.

"H-Harry?" she says, her voice small. She doesn't dare look back at him, certain that his look of disapproval will make her cry. "Could you—could you help me pull my suit back up?"

The distress in her voice halts his frantic, yet subtle (he hopes) rubbing on the bench. It's actually a relief to stop because the metal is hard and the edge is sharp against him and he's pretty sure he's lost a layer of skin to it. It's not the worst thing he's ever done to his dick, but it hurts. Not in that hurts-so-good way he needs, more in the realm of hurts-so-bad-stop-stop-stop.

He looks up at Maria. She's got her back to him and she's holding together her bra in one clenched fist behind her. His 'damsel-in-distress' sirens are going off internally, and he wants to leap up to save her modesty (not really, but save her unhappiness at least), but he has a rather large issue in the form of his cock being so hard that the tip has crept up past his waistband and is now pulling it away from his stomach so that anyone could look down and see him in all his glory.

He also looks a total mess. He can't leave her like this though. Carefully, he stands up, trying to cram his cock back inside his underwear without stroking it like it's begging him to. He nudges it back down and stretches the waistband back up over it. The outline is clear and he's so close to coming that his balls are all tight—this hard-on isn't going anywhere soon. He almost trips over the bench as he tries to step around it, catching it with his toe and dragging it along the floor with a loud scrape until he disentangles himself.

Maria looks around at the sound and freezes, her eyes locked on his groin.

A face full of huge, erect penis is what Maria gets when she turns around to investigate the source of that horrible sound from behind her. Turns out the sound was a bench, and Harry's apparently sprained his penis on it. Maria is speechless, her mouth open and her brain scrambled. The size—it's enormous. How is he not dead? All that blood re-routed down there can't be healthy.

For a moment her eyes flick back and forth between his crotch and his face, where she can see a horrified expression that must rival her own. This entire situation is a mess. Literally—when her gaze falls back down to Harry's crotch, she can see weird, greasy smears all over his undergarment. It looks like—her eyes widen and she looks back up to his face in horror. Did he just—is that? But his face gives nothing away except for the same extreme embarrassment. She flicks her eyes back down, her bra slipping in her idle hands a bit, and the bulge jumps just a little.

And then she's stifling a slow grin from spreading across her face as the dots connect. He's still excited.

He isn't disgusted! He's hopelessly aroused and massively embarrassed himself. He's a young man with a hopeless hard-on for someone ten years his elder. She sneaks one last look down to that delicious bulge and turns back around.

He steps up close to her, careful to angle his groin away from her so he doesn't start rubbing up on her ass. The thought of that has him closing his eyes and taking a shuddering breath.

Then she cocks an eyebrow at Harry, challenging him. It causes her no small measure of delight to see the way he swallows hard.

He stares at her, completely distracted.

She's been slowly shuffling closer, and now their chests are almost touching.

Her little hand on his chest is really distracting, but he makes sure to tense his muscles so she can feel just how ripped he is. She certainly seems to be enjoying feeling him.

His hand had just reached the top of her thigh and he was about to try to determine how far he could take this when felt her hand come down on top of his and push it back down her thigh. She glanced back up at Harry, a wide smile on her face that he knew was barely holding back her seemingly ever present giggles.

She was still sitting with her butt pressed into his crotch, grinding her cheeks against his cloth covered cock.

He shifted his hand a little and began to slip his fingers underneath her top at the side of her breast. Another glance up at him, her smile even wider than before, the giggles threatening to burst out any second. Sliding his hand ever so slowly forward he felt the skin of her side gradually transform into the flesh of her breast. When she didn't slap his hand away he felt encouraged to continue and moved his fingers forward another few inches. By this time his palm was coming into contact with the flesh of her tit and he began to turn his hand downward and to the left, coming in under Maria's breast, cupping the heavy globe before moving his hand up over the front of her boob and squeezing gently.

He stopped there for a couple of seconds to savor the feeling of his hand on Maria's breast. Harry repeated the thought to himself a few times, having a hard time believing that it could be real. It just didn't seem possible, so it had to be a dream. Well if it was a dream it was the best damn dream he'd ever had. Here's to never waking up again.

No, this was real. All he had to do was look down to see Maria's face to know that they really were in an interrogation room and his right hand had a firm grip on the tit of one of the most desired women in SHIELD.

Her eyes were closed and she was looking off to the left, apparently concentrating on the sensation of his hand on her boob and the feel of his cock as she persisted in subtly grinding her ass into his crotch. He could feel Maria's nipple pressing against his palm and released his grip somewhat so he could move his hand in a circular motion kneading her flesh and dragging the rough calluses over the ultra-sensitive nub. A small moan escaped Maria's lips and his head shot up in surprise.

Maria didn't seem interested in finishing things off right there anyway. With her rump still pressed against him she reached up with her left hand and grabbed him by the back of the head, pulling down so they could kiss. Without even realizing it his left hand came up and slid under Maria's halter to begin mauling her other breast. He now had both breasts in his hands, Maria's tongue in his mouth and her ass grinding away at his cock.

They heard the scuffle of boots as the hallway outside echoed with the sounds of footsteps. He started to mumble through their kiss that he didn't want this to end there, "Maria…"

She broke the kiss and began to move through the open doors, "Call me Maria. It's what all my friends call me."

Harry followed her out the doors trying to continue his sentence, "Oh. Okay. Well Maria, I don't want this to be over so soon. Is there any way…"

The wizard came to a stop because Maria was reaching behind her back to untie the strings that held her top in place. When both strings were undone she pulled the garment away from her body and tossed it at his slack jawed face.

The giggles she had successfully suppressed so far finally broke free and she said, "This isn't over until I'm done with you. Now which way do they have your room?"

Harry pointed down the hallway and she began to back away in the direction of his room, completely unconcerned with her state of undress. Unconcerned would not have been the right word to describe his feelings about her condition. Flabbergasted might do. Staggered, astounded, thunderstruck. Any one of those would do in a pinch, but mostly the word that best described his feelings at the moment was horny. That and speechless. Merlin that girl has a beautiful rack.

Harry was so intent on Maria's amazing chest that he failed to notice she was removing her skirt as she walked. Without missing a beat she undid the clasp and zipper, letting the short garment fall to the floor and stepping out of it, then kicking it his way to join her halter. Now he had his chance to see what kind of panties his hand would have encountered if she had let him finish his trip up her thigh back in the interrogation room. Ooh, a thong. An electric blue thong. An electric blue thong with a very noticeable wet spot. Appears he wasn't the only one who was feeling horny.

The crotch of her thong was so wet that it was very easy to see her pussy through the material. Not surprisingly, she had dark black pubic hair, and a fair amount of it, shaped into a rectangle above her vagina. Her lips themselves were shaved, or maybe they were waxed, it was impossible to tell from a distance. However, even from a short distance it was possible to tell that her labia were already puffy with arousal, and, judging from the size of the spot, she was sopping.

Maria was now walking down the hall, still backwards, clad only in a minuscule, soaked, blue thong. His cock was so hard by now that it was literally throbbing in sync with his heart, which was racing so fast you'd think he'd just finished a 100-yard dash. Maria picked that moment to stop and hook her thumbs in the waistband of her thong and push it to the ground.

Harry's knees buckled and he stumbled to the floor, ending up on all fours and staring straight into her now uncovered pussy. They stayed like that for days, or maybe it was only a couple of minutes, he didn't know, Maria, standing there in the hallway completely nude and twirling her thong on one finger, and him on hands and knees, gawking at her cunt, memorizing every curve, every fold of her lips, every hair of her bush, watching the hood of her clit and trying to determine if he could actually see it pulling back as blood rushed to swell up the bundle of nerves.

Harry would have gladly stayed like that forever if Maria had not broken the spell by asking, "Is this your room?"

Somehow, he summoned the willpower to look to his left and saw that by some quirk of fate they had stopped right by the door to his room. Then he realized no quirk was necessary. They had reached the end of the hall and Maria had simply stopped in front of the last door, which just happened to be his. Harry nodded silently.

"Well you better get the door open quickly, because if anyone comes out of one of these rooms I may just have to fuck them instead."

That got his attention, and when the door sprang open he motioned Maria to enter with a wave of his hand. Rolling her eyes, she pushed him into the room, entering behind and closing the door. Harry stood in the entryway facing her and she jumped into his arms and began to kiss him. There was no tenderness in the kiss, only a raw hunger that communicated just how excited Maria was. That plus she was grinding her twat against his cock and he could feel the heat through the material of his pants and boxers.

Breaking the kiss she whispered in his ear, "Take me any way you want."

Remembering his earlier supplication, he let her legs drop to the floor and spun her around to face the wall, "Spread your legs."

She looked back at him with a sexy grin and did as requested. Harry dropped to his knees and grabbed her ass with both hands, spreading her cheeks widely, pressing his face up to her muff and taking a deep breath, then driving his tongue into her snatch and swirling it around.

At first he just jammed his tongue into her as far as he was able and drank down all the pussy juice he could find. Some time later, when he had gotten over the initial buzz of excitement and could think clearly, he started to do things for Maria's pleasure more than his. Not that he was making any big sacrifice for her benefit here. After all, no matter how you slice it, he still had his tongue stretched to the limit and planted in her beaver.

Harry started to search for the things that would bring Maria the most pleasure, and consequently increase the flow of liquids into his mouth. He did everything and anything that sprang to mind. He stiffened his tongue and drilled it as far up her vagina as he could reach. He rotated it in a clockwise, and then a counterclockwise motion while using his parselmouth abilities which brought a breathy moan out of Maria. He sucked her labia into his mouth one at a time or both together and pulled them away from her body letting them slip from his mouth when they could be stretched no further. He flicked his tongue softly over her clit, getting little squeals of pleasure in response. He wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked, sometimes gently sometimes harder. He lapped at her juices like a cat, filling his mouth with her flavor and swallowing every drop. He licked her slit from top to bottom, over and over and over again. One time, on an impulse, he let his tongue continue passed the bottom of her slit and dance over the perineum, ending up at her asshole and giving it a lick. They both liked that, so salad tossing was added to his repertoire.

He continued munching Maria's rug like that for a while. The more he did it, the better it got, for both of them. Through trial and error he was learning exactly what got an enthusiastic response from the little vixen, and what didn't. Not that there was anything she didn't really like, but there were some things she obviously enjoyed more than others. For instance, she really liked it when he would push his tongue up inside her and thrust it back and forth, literally tongue fucking her. She liked it even more if he kept it inside her and swirled it around, something he was more than happy to do. Maria also liked it when he licked the entire length of her slit and used his tongue to tease her clit at the bottom of his stroke. He started to do this with more frequency and he could tell it was having an effect on her. Maria's breathing was getting heavier, her breath coming out in audible huffs that were quickly turning into moans of pleasure. Her hands had been pressed against the wall when they started but now she brought them down and reached around behind her to press against the back of his head, pushing him deeper into her crotch.

He began to concentrate more on her clit, using the broad flat part of his tongue to stimulate the nub, moving it in a left to right and back again motion. The moans increased in volume and tempo. He altered his stroke on her clit to include a back and forth motion so he was now drawing a plus sign with his tongue. Maria's moans were coming even faster. He tried to keep pace with his tongue but she was moaning almost constantly now and his plus sign had morphed into a circle. When it became impossible to distinguish where one moan left off and another began he encircled her clit with his lips and sucked. Maria came on his face with a scream of pleasure, her hands curling in his hair and holding him in place while she shuddered through her climax.

He remained in that position, licking and sucking at her pussy as her cum flowed into his mouth and her orgasm crested, then finally ebbed. He continued licking for a few minutes longer until Maria finally pushed him away with a giggle. Sitting back on his heels he watched as she turned around and slid down the wall, joining him on the floor.

Sitting there, her eyes partly closed, her hair disheveled, her chest heaving as she struggled to bring her breathing back to normal and her skin flush from her orgasm, she was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Another giggle bubbled out of her and she lifted her head to look at him, "Now that was a great way to start!"

His cock swelled even more when he heard those wonderful words – to start. Or maybe it was his head. At that moment he was feeling mighty pleased with himself. And why not? Maria Hill had just climaxed on his tongue, her cum spilling out of her box and into his mouth. It is seared into his brain, all of it, her taste, her scent, the sight and the feel of her cunt will always be with him. He was having one hell of a good day despite being captured by some government organization. And it promised to only get better.

"Take off your clothes."

Grinning in that self-satisfied way that only men who are about to get laid can manage, Harry leaped to his feet and reached down to pull Maria up from her seated position on the floor. When she was standing he took her by the hand and started to move towards the bed only to be pulled up short by her unexpected resistance.

He turned to look at her and she said "No, here."

He cocked an eyebrow at her, but started to remove his clothing nonetheless, her only explanation being a giggle wrapped, "You'll see why in a moment."

He wasn't wearing much so it didn't take long at all before he was standing before her completely naked. It was only then that it occurred to him that she very well might not like what she saw. Oh well, too late to worry about that now.

He need not have worried at all. They stood there looking at each other, each taking in the other's nakedness. He had already seen quite a lot of Maria both out in the hallway and here in the room, but that didn't prevent him from leering at her incredible body. Now that he took the time he could see just how magnificent a body she really had. Her tits, well there just aren't enough ways to describe how amazing her chest really is, those big, beautiful globes sit proudly, without a hint of sag, topped by two perfectly centered pink nipples that seemed to be constantly erect and begging to be sucked. Her legs, long, are flawless, the skin smooth and silky and her thighs forming that hourglass thingy that draws your attention upward. To her pussy.

But whatever feature he might say is a girl's best, it's a pretty safe bet that when they're standing naked in front of you for the first time you're going to forget, if only for a short while, about everything else and spend some amount of time focused on her snatch. If they look as good naked as Maria does it will probably be a very, very long time.

His eyes froze on Maria's twat, captivating him even though it had been just a few short minutes ago that he had been tongue deep in those warm inviting folds. She was open and wet to his visual examination and as his eyes moved over her flesh he replayed in detail the feeling of his tongue gliding through her muff. His cock twitched in response.

While he had been scrutinizing Maria, she had done the same to him. When she saw his cock twitch she giggled softly and moved toward him. Two quick steps and she was standing directly in front of him and she moved in for a kiss. This time was far less frenzied than their earlier kisses and they took the time to explore each other's mouth, letting the kiss progress naturally until they were both breathing heavily and their hands had started to wander.

Predictably he ended up with one hand on her ass and one on her tits. This must have been exactly what she wanted because she broke the kiss and spun around in his arms so that her back was against his chest, once again reaching up with one hand to pull him back in for another kiss. With his left hand no longer able to grab her ass he attempted to move it to the next obvious choice but Maria had other plans. Grabbing his wrist she brought his hand up and placed it on her unoccupied tit. He began to squeeze and knead her boobs with both hands, moving his hands in a circle in opposite directions, again rubbing her nipples with his palms, just like he had in the interrogation room.

Again, this seemed to be exactly what she wanted and she moaned into his mouth, "Mmmm, yessss, like that!"

Maria placed her hand on his dick, wrapping her fingers around his shaft and slowly jerking it, keeping the touch light so he didn't pop too soon. It was his turn to moan into her mouth and he pulled away a short distance so he could watch her hand move on his cock.

"Mmmm, just the way I like them!"

Assuming she was going to make some sort of sarcastic remark about his manhood he played the straight man, puffing out his chest and saying "You mean big and hard?"

She surprised him with her response, "Exactly. Big and hard."

His prick twitched in her hand and with another giggle she let it go. He started to complain when she shifted in front of him, trapping his cock against his body and grinding it with her ass, except this time he didn't even have the benefit of the thin material of clothes to blunt the stimulation. They were now in pretty much the same state as on the elevator and it was finally becoming clear to him where she was heading. At least, he hoped they were heading somewhere. If she kept up her grind much longer he was going to be leaving a big gooey mess on her ass.

"Finish it." Was all she said.

He didn't have to ask, he knew exactly what she wanted him to finish. He removed his right hand from her chest and brought it down to her leg, grasping her on the back of her right thigh and lifting her leg off the ground. He had to duck down a bit so that his rod popped out from between them and bounced a little before settling into place pressed up against Maria's wet slit. He had intended to simply slide into her but his cock felt so good right where it was that he couldn't resist rubbing it up against Maria's vulva, eliciting more moans from both of them.

Maria was hopping a little on her left foot, the thrusts of his pole disrupting her balance and causing her to constantly readjust. She solved the problem by reaching up with her hand and pulling his head back down to resume their kissing, and simultaneously giving her something else to hang onto.

Before their lips locked once more Harry whispered "Help me get it in."

He could have used his left hand, but he was reluctant to remove it from Maria's boob and it really was much simpler for her to line him up with her opening. It didn't seem like the right time for him to be fumbling around probing for her hole and missing while Maria struggled to keep from falling over. That was how he rationalized it to himself anyhow, in reality he just didn't want to take his hand off Maria's tit.

Doing as he asked Maria snaked her hand down between her legs and took hold of his dick. Placing the head at her opening she gave him a quick squeeze signaling her readiness, then reached further down to caress his balls. He straightened up and pivoted his hips and slid straight into her. Oh Merlin.

All movement came to a halt. They didn't kiss. Their hands stopped moving. They weren't even breathing. All they could do was stop. And feel. Feel the indescribable pleasure of his cock, enveloped by Maria's pussy.

There are no words to describe just how amazing it felt to be surrounded by Maria's flesh. He could go on and on about how hot she was, or how wet she was and how she was so tight it felt like his shaft was trapped in a vice. The truth is, none of that mattered. Yeah she was hot, yeah she was wet, and she really was as tight as any woman he'd ever been with.

As amazing as it felt to be balls deep in Maria's pussy, and as much as he might have enjoyed staying like that for, well, eternity, he knew that it would feel even better when he started to move within her. He just hoped he lasted more than one stroke.

Tentatively, he moved his dick in her. Maria whimpered. He moved again. More whimpers. He had made it to two strokes without shooting his load, but boy, was he close. Harry paused briefly, letting the urge to cum diminish to a point where he could start again.

When he did start once more he moved very slowly, every thrust establishing a new standard for pleasure, and every thrust threatening to be the one to send him over the edge. Somehow, he held off.

Maria wasn't doing any better. Every time he moved she let out a soft "Oh." he started to focus on her responses, hoping to distract himself from the outrageous amount of pleasure he was feeling in his groin. To some degree it worked. He was still aware of every centimeter of Maria's cunt surrounding his rod as he moved in it but with a fraction less intensity. Concentrating on Maria's reactions allowed him to pick up some speed and lengthen his strokes, if only a little. When he started to go faster Maria began to add to her exclamations of pleasure, "Oh." becoming "Oh his." She repeated this over and over.

Now that he had established some sort of rhythm he was starting to back away from the feeling that any second he was going to blow. Good, he wanted this to last as long as humanly possible. He had been holding Maria's right leg off the ground all this time and that gave him an idea for what to do next. He whispered into her ear, "Put both arms around my neck and hold on."

She was so absorbed in the feeling of his cock moving in her that she didn't bother to ask any questions, or open her eyes for that matter, she just lifted her right arm to join her left and grabbed the back of his neck. With a small twinge of regret he removed his hand from Maria's boob and reached down to grab her left thigh behind, and just above, the knee. Lifting her leg, she was now completely off the ground, her legs spread wide and held up by his hands under her thighs and her arms around his neck, her back pressed firmly against his chest and his manhood still deep within her.

He lifted her off his dick and slowly, slowly lowered her back down on it. They were back to whimpers from Maria. He repeated the action, getting a feel for this new position, testing to see how much elbow room he had, so to speak. After a few test strokes he was able to determine how far he could reasonably lift Maria off his prick before it was in danger of falling out of her twat. He'd had to angle himself a little, so that his cock was more or less pointing straight up, but Maria wasn't very heavy, and he had his back braced against the wall, so everything worked out. Once he had the proper distance established he was ready to move on to the next phase.

He picked up the speed of his strokes, lifting Maria up and lowering her on his shaft. Her eyes were still closed and there was a tiny smile on her face, she was clearly enjoying the position, but, the whimpers were gone and except for the novelty of it, it wasn't anything special. So the next time he lifted her to maximum safe distance, he let her drop the length of his pole, letting gravity do its thing.

Maria's eyes flew open and she screamed in surprised pleasure, "AAAAHHHH!"

She turned her head to look at him but before she could say anything he lifted her and dropped her again. Another scream and her eyes locked on his. Again. And again. He started bouncing Maria on his rod faster. Her screams gave way to soft grunts, her breath coming out in huffs each time his cock slammed into her.

"Hunh… Hunh… Hunh… Hunh… Hunh… Hunh… Hunh."

They kept going like that until he began to feel his orgasm approach once again. Lowering her legs to the ground he leaned forward as Maria released her grip on the back of his neck and bent at the waist. She placed her hands on the far wall of the entryway as he stood behind her, plunging into her snatch, his pace increasing when he heard Maria begin to moan, her signal that she too, was on the approach to a climax.

With both of them nearing orgasm he struggled once again to hold back, hoping that he could delay cumming until Maria was ready and they could climax together. He was looking for a way to distract himself from the sensations in his groin so as not to cum until Maria began her climax first. Ironically, and inadvertently, he stumbled across it by focusing on how great it would be if he could just hold off long enough for that to happen. While thinking about cumming together, he had somehow enabled it to happen.

He heard Maria scream out her pleasure a fraction of a second before he felt her pussy tighten around his cock, "Oh God Oh God Oh God OH GOD!" Seems Maria had found religion.

He took one final stroke and then he was screaming Maria's name in ecstasy. Anybody who might happen to have been in the hallway near his room at that precise moment would have known exactly what was going on behind his door. If that knowledge brought them even a miniscule fraction of the pleasure he was feeling at that instant they would have been very happy people indeed. As their orgasms wound down Maria straightened up and leaned back against his chest. His dick had not fully deflated yet and was still nestled in her vagina. Their hands started roaming over each other's body, hers reaching down between her legs to feel his shaft still tucked inside her, and his wandering her torso and inevitably ending up back on her breasts. Her magnificent, soft, sweaty breasts.

He kissed Maria on the shoulder, moving along her skin and onto her neck, getting a few giggles from the sexy brunette when he hit someplace ticklish. Judging by the frequency of her giggles that day, Maria has a lot of ticklish places. She turned her head toward him and they began to kiss again, softly this time, the passion and frenzy of earlier muted for the time being.

After a few minutes Maria broke the kiss and moved away from him, his prick finally slipping out of her with a soft plopping sound. "Come on, let's check out the bed."

She took his hand and started to move further into the room, leading him over to the bed. Pushing gently on his chest she instructed him to lay down, crawling up on the bed beside him. He lay on the bed with his hands behind his head and Maria on her knees to his right. Her hand was wandering over his chest and abs and she leaned over and started to bite and suck his nipples tenderly.

Why the hell hadn't he thought of that? He'd been so busy getting his hands on Maria's tits he'd forgotten to taste them.

Maria's hand wandered lower on his body, coming to a rest at last on his shaft. She squeezed it softly then started to run her hand up and down the length, swirling her palm around his glans when she reached the top. If she intended to get a response from her attentions to his organ she succeeded as the blood flowed back into his cock and he quickly got hard. Maria smiled at the speed of his recovery.

By this time Maria had stopped biting his nipples and was now watching her hand travel up and down his pole, getting him ready for… he don't know what she was getting him ready for, but odds were he was going to like it. When she shifted down the bed so that she was between his legs he began to get an idea as to what she was going to do. He was right, he did like it.

Maria leaned over his dick and looked up at him. She placed a kiss first on one thigh, then the other. He guessed she didn't want him to think the people who pegged her as a cock tease were right because the very next kiss was right on the head of his penis. She extended her tongue and licked the underside of the glans, swirling around the head like it was a popsicle, then slowly licking down one side then back up the other, getting him good and wet. When she ran it over the top again she licked the slit, gathering up some residual traces of his cum.

"Mmmm, yum."

They locked eyes and Maria opened her mouth, teasing the glans with just the tip of her tongue, then swallowing most of his rod in one swift motion. Backing off, however, she was far from swift. Lifting her mouth off his cock Maria moved at a crawl, her lips forming an airtight seal around his shaft she sucked hard, and slowly, very slowly, let his manhood slip from her mouth. When he was all the way out she licked up and down the sides of his penis again, coating him with her saliva.

Reaching the top of his pole she again swirled her tongue around the head before opening her mouth and quickly swallowing it. She made it down a little bit more this time around, then let him slide out of her mouth the same way she had before, except this time she sucked on him even harder. She repeatedly did this until she was swallowing all but the last inch or less of his sword, but after several additional attempts she was unable to go any deeper.

When Maria had gotten as much of him into her mouth in one gulp as she was going to he assumed that she would stop trying. She had given it her best shot, and if she had reached her limit then so be it. he certainly wasn't going to complain, she was better than many women he'd been with. But he had underestimated the SHIELD agent's oral skills.

After repeatedly trying to get that last inch down her throat Maria stopped, most of his shaft engulfed by her mouth, the first few inches of his dick lodged in her throat. They remained like that for a few seconds and then he felt Maria's tongue snake out and start to flit about the underside of his cock, moving from side to side, getting it good and wet. After she got him sufficiently lubricated he felt her throat muscles begin to constrict around his shaft as she started swallowing, working him into her mouth deeper and deeper, until finally, her nose pressed up against his belly. If he hadn't been impressed before he certainly was when he felt her tongue slip out again and she began to lick at his balls. Damn she was good. He'd like to meet the girl who taught her how to give head like that, assuming someone had taught her, and it wasn't just natural ability at work.

Now that she had succeeded in deep-throating him Maria started backing off, faster than before, but sucking so hard he swear she was trying to stretch him another couple of inches. Maria released his dick from her mouth a little at a time. When only the tip was still inside she opened her mouth and swallowed him again, this time bottoming out with her nose in his pubic hair without having to go through as much effort as the first time. She worked her throat muscles for a couple of seconds until her nose was right back where it had started, pressing into his skin and her tongue was again bathing his balls.

The kinks worked out, Maria set about leaving a lipstick ring around the base of his shaft. Her head was bobbing on his prick at a pretty good rate now, the vacuum effect somewhat reduced as a result. He moved Maria's knees apart a little more, lowering her a bit so he could reach her without having to strain so much. he propped up the pillows until he was close enough that all he had to do was extend his tongue and he'd be licking her, but first he paused to get a good look at her, something he had neglected to do the first time he ate her out. Now that he was taking the time to look at her he could see that she did in fact wax her lips, they were far too smooth to be shaved. He could also see that 2 orgasms hadn't done a thing to slake her desire, if anything she appeared to be even wetter than she had been earlier, and her outer labia were still puffed up and almost purple from the blood swelling them.

A smack to his thigh interrupted his examination of Maria's twat. He guessed staring at her wasn't doing as much for her as it was for him. Luckily, he knew how to fix that so they would both be happy. He stuck his tongue into her cunt and began to drill it between her lips, sucking down the juices as quickly as he could. Maria moaned her pleasure around his cock, a peculiarly agreeable sensation as the vibrations tickled his shaft. He circled her clit with his tongue, getting a longer moan, and more vibrations, as a reward. Interesting feeling. He took a few more soft swipes of Maria's clit with his tongue, enjoying the resultant trembles this caused, then sucked on the bundle of nerves to see if he couldn't create a few tremors of his own.

He suckled gently at her clit, occasionally releasing it to run the tip of his tongue along it, teasing the bud and hood. After a few minutes of this he slowly became aware that Maria had ceased working her magic on his pole, her head up and facing forward and she was moaning almost continuously.

Hmmm. Slight dilemma. He didn't want to stop what he was doing and get in the way of what to all appearances was going to be another massive orgasm for Maria, but he really wanted her to resume the blowjob. He felt pretty close himself, and the idea of blowing a load in Maria's mouth was not without its appeal. What to do, what to do…

He decided to try to go for both. he would try to coax Maria's mouth back onto his dick while still giving her the stimulation she needed to climax. The trick was going to be how. How did he get her notice without taking a break from his attentions to Maria's clitoris. He could try pushing her head down, or he could lift his hips up, hoping she'd catch on and return to what she had been doing. Or… suddenly he got an idea. Something that would get her attention and still be stimulating.

He began to circle Maria's clit with his tongue, covering it with his saliva and giving Maria even more reason to keep moaning. When he was satisfied that she was wet enough he pulled back a little and puckered his lips. And blew cool air directly on her clit.

The reaction was instantaneous, and not at all what he was aiming for. Maria yelped in surprise as the cool air hit the moisture he had deposited on her clit, speeding up its evaporation. Her head snapped up and she jerked around to stare at him, lifting her leg up and swinging it over his body so she was once again on his right side. The look she was giving him could best be described as predatory, not something he would ever have imagined seeing on Maria's face. For a second he thought she was going to skin him alive using nothing but her nails, and when she reached for his cock he thought she was going to begin there. But she had a different use for it in mind.

Maria swung her leg over his body again, straddling his pelvis. With her hand on his pole she lined him up with her opening before slamming down on him. She immediately lifted herself up and did it again, getting used to having his shaft back inside her. When she had adjusted she began to ride him at a gallop, all he could do was lay back and enjoy the trip. There was no subtlety in her movements, Maria was fully aroused and was looking to fuck, and fuck hard.

Sacrificing length for speed, Maria shortened her strokes on his prick. Her eyes were closed and she was looking off to the side, her lower lip caught between her teeth, as she began to grind her clit against the base of his shaft. He guesses his rug munching had gotten her more excited than he had anticipated because the whimpers and moans coming from the sexy brunette led him to think that she was going to cum any minute.

When Maria's face started to scrunch up and she leaned forward, almost pressing her forehead against his chest, he knew her orgasm was starting. He felt her pussy clenching his dick and she lost her rhythm as she bounced on him, her body shuddering and her last few strokes accompanied by exclamations of pleasure.

"Unh… Unh… Unh… Oh… Oh… Oh… Oh… OH!"

He waited until Maria's climax had run its course and she had collapsed against his chest before he wrapped his arms around her and rolled her onto her back, his penis still buried in her cunt. He didn't think she would have moved off him without finishing him off first, but he wasn't taking any chances. He was feeling about as horny as Maria had been when she mounted him just minutes before and since she had done most of the work to get herself off he thought it only fair that he carry his share of the load, so to speak. Missionary position may lack the acrobatic excitement of some others, but it gets the job done.

When he had settled into position he began to move his cock in Maria's pussy, pulling out a bit and sliding back in. Maria hissed a little as he did. He looked down at her to see if she was in any discomfort, but what he found on her face was a mixture of satisfaction, approval and a great deal of lust.

Reaching up, he brushed some hair back from Maria's face and they gazed into each other's eyes. He stopped moving and just looked at her for a minute, taking in every detail and adding it to his growing collection of memories of that day. Laying there quietly underneath him she gave him such a sweet smile it took his breath away. He moved again within her, her eyes closing momentarily and her mouth opening to form a soundless "O" from the pleasure.

When Maria's eyes opened he lowered his head and kissed her, ready to start moving toward his next climax. It was the kiss that did it. Sure, they had kissed before, a lot in fact. But those earlier kisses, either hot and hard, their lips crushed together in need, or softer and less intense, sort of a post-coital celebration, had lacked something this kiss did not. Tenderness.

He pulled back a little and started to move his dick once more, watching Maria's face carefully, her eyes closing after the first stroke, then remaining open to stare back up at him. He moved in her slowly, leaning back down for another kiss, all thoughts of simply pounding away at her in a near mindless attempt to hasten his orgasm forgotten. Tenderness. Every action was now filled with it – their kisses, his hand stroking Maria's hair or cheek, Maria's legs as they wrapped around his lower back, pulling him deeper into her vagina. They were no longer fucking. For the moment, they were making love.

He wanted this to last. But lasting forever was out of the question. Unless forever is measured in minutes. He didn't know how long it actually lasted, but since Maria had literally just finished a climax, and he preceded her by only a short while, neither of them was under any physical demands to cum.

In his effort to draw things out as long as possible he was taking very long, moderately paced strokes in and out of Maria's snatch. Early on this pace allowed them to carry on kissing, but the need for oxygen eventually asserted itself and he had to pull away a little so he could breathe. Her legs already wrapped around his waist, Maria placed a hand on the back of his neck while cupping his cheek with her right. They looked at each other's face, watching the pleasure play across their features as they continued making love, little grunts and moans of pleasure starting to work their way passed their lips.

"Mmmppf… Mmmm… Unnngggghhh… Unh… Ahhhhh!"

The groans increased in volume and frequency as his pace picked up, as he knew it inevitably would. he was still trying to keep his strokes long, maximizing the pleasure they each felt as their heated flesh rubbed together, but he was starting to speed up and he knew it was only a matter of time.

Maria moved her right hand to join the left on the back of his neck and pulled him down closer to her. He thought she wanted him to kiss her again, but both of them were grunting or moaning pretty consistently by then and didn't have the breath to spare. However, kissing was not on her mind at that moment, seems she just wanted them to be closer so they could moan directly into each other's ear. Turns out Maria likes aural sex almost as much as oral. Go figure.

He must have liked it himself because as soon as he could hear every moan and whimper of pleasure Maria was making he began to accelerate his strokes even more, shortening the length as a result. he began to feel all the telltale signals that his orgasm was approaching so he sorted through his bag of tricks for something to help him fend it off for a while longer. He came up empty. But however long it was, it was apparently long enough for Maria, and with little more than a soft "Oh!" she fell into another orgasm. A little more restrained than her earlier achievements, but nonetheless satisfactory for its lack of volume.

Feeling Maria's entire body contract around him as she climaxed was more than enough to trigger his. Not that he really needed to be triggered, he was pretty much cocked before Maria reached her peak. Still, feeling Maria's pussy begin to squeeze his dick gave him that last final push over the edge, and with one more stroke he joined her, taking inordinate pleasure in his second orgasm in as many hours.

He collapsed on top of Maria, completely spent for the moment. She lay beneath him stroking his back lightly with her hands as they both savored their afterglow. They remained like this for some time, until he had regained the strength to roll over onto his back, again taking Maria with him, so that now she was laying mostly on top of him. She looked down into his eyes and leaned over to give him a kiss. They hadn't spoken in some time and when the kiss broke he opened his mouth to speak, but anything he could say would fall far short of how he was feeling at that moment. The words were so inadequate all he could do was laugh.

Maria could have been annoyed at his response, but she must have had similar feelings because when she spoke all that came out was "Wow!", before she too broke out in laughter.

When their laughter finally subsided, she lay with her head on his shoulder, occasionally turning to place a kiss somewhere on his body within easy reach, then she looked up at him and said "That was truly awesome. I don't get that a lot, ever actually, with guys… with the guys I go out with. Thank you."

He stroked her shoulder, his right hand moving down her back and his fingers lightly brushing against the side of her breast as he tried to let her know how amazing it had been for him, too, "It was amazing." Maria gave him another dazzling smile when she heard that, a mixture of pride and happiness, and just a hint of something secret. Maria wasn't done with him yet.

They began kissing again, taking their time and enjoying ourselves. When they weren't kissing they were holding hands, his left clasping her right as she lay in the crook of his right shoulder. After a while, without even realizing it, he dozed off. He didn't know if Maria had drifted off as well, but a short time later they were both roused by a loud knocking at the door to his room.

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, he'd been out for only twenty minutes or so, as Maria disentangled herself from his arms and began moving towards the door, exclaiming excitedly "She's here, she's here!"

He tried to stop her before she could open the door, they were both still naked after all and he didn't want her to show herself in the nude to just anyone, when her words percolated through his brain.

_She's here. Who's she?_

Maria opened the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Harry stared at the door with wide eyes as Maria winked and then sauntered out of the room only to have a sexy redhead in a tight leather outfit saunter in and close the door.

"So, you are here to become a SHIELD agent," she smirked as she moved towards him.

Harry decided to beat his surprise back in order to bang the shit out of this woman. "No, but maybe I could show you how wild I can be. You seem like a woman who lives for fun, I hope my assumption is right."

Harry bit his lower lip while watching her reaction, hoping she would accept his offer. Harry assumed Natasha would be an easy one to seduce and with her choice of words so far, he had a great feeling about what could unfold between them in the near future.

Natasha knew exactly what he was trying to hint to.

"You're basically asking to fuck me, is that right?"

"Yeah, why not? I can show you a good time, just like I did for Maria."

She giggled behind her hand. When she didn't reply back immediately, Harry couldn't help himself but to continue with his offer.

"I mean, I think I could fuck you better than anyone else could."

By now, Natasha was laughing hysterically. Finally, she answered him back nodding her head.

"I think I'll do this. You haven't seen nothing yet with how dirty I can truly be. Plus I need to determine if you can withstand me to become an agent."

Natasha began to undress while seductively moving towards him. With her outfit removed, she revealed her silky smooth skin and Harry didn't say a word as she stood there wearing a red thong and red bra.

"Looking good there, babe."

She reached behind her back and undid the straps to her bra, allowing her tits to bounce free as she snatched the bra off and revealed her breasts. Natasha moaned and moved her hands up to her tits, cupping them as she squeezed her hands over them. Her nipples hardened up from under her palms. Natasha's moans grew louder, as she attempted to divert Harry's attention. He remained concentrated on her, so she pushed her thong down to her ankles, revealing her juicy couldn't believe that she agreed to fuck a stranger like this, but she couldn't help but smirk. He did catch one detail correct about her, she was a wild one and enjoyed the thrill of a man like him. She sat down on the bed next to him as he moved over to the left side. Natasha licked her lips as she leaned forth and looked into his eyes.

"You know, I haven't ever fucked a wizard before. I hope you really deliver like you said you were going to."

Harry smirked to her.

"Babe, you have no idea what you're in for. I'm going to fuck you better than your boyfriend ever could."

Done with small talk for now, Natasha leaned forward and wrapped her arms behind his neck and kissed his lips. While kissing, Harry reached both of his hands forward and felt her tits, squeezing his hands over them. Natasha deepened the kiss, turning it into one of flaming passion as their tongues began to dance against one another. She moaned into his mouth before pulling their lips apart. Her nipples had hardened under the palms of his hands. Biting her lower lip, she spoke to him.

"You're not a bad kisser, I liked that."

"Oh, there's more you're gonna like then."

He winked at her and let go of her tits. Harry had something else in mind for now, as he wanted to push her over the edge early. He motioned with his hand for Natasha to come a bit closer, offering one subtle hint of what he wanted to do. She moved her legs over his shoulders, allowing him to slide his face between her thighs and to her juicy wet clit begging for attention. Natasha shoved her pussy to his face, soon feeling his mouth embed over it. Her lower lip dropped as she gasped for breath feeling his tongue slither inside of her.

"Oh my god, yeah! Go on, lick me! Yes!"

The thrill in her voice could be heard as she yelled to him. Harry placed his hands under her legs, rubbing her thick thighs as he began to venture his tongue into her clit, licking back and forth. As Harry continued to slide his tongue into her clit back and forth, she closed her eyes and gasped. Not a word was spoken through the silence in the room as he was still eating her sweet pussy. Natasha eventually moved her left hand down to his hair, running her fingers through it as she cried out.

"Ohhhh, god! Yeah, keep licking me! Don't stop!"

She didn't have to worry, as Harry had no plans of stopping until she reached her orgasm. He wanted to taste her juices, to swallow them down as the first step of getting dirty with her. Over and over, he slithered his tongue into her and moved back and forth. Natasha began to whimper, squirming around a bit on the bed as she raked her fingernails through his hair. He was driving her into a heavenly pleasure from his oral skills.

"YESSSS! OH, GOD! YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME FUCKING CUM!"

This was what he wanted to hear above everything. Her loud voice screaming throughout the four walls of the room. Harry didn't stop, as he moved his tongue into her at a faster pace. Natasha closed her eyes, breathing heavily as she began to whimper. Her voice crying out in moans, as she was close at this point. Harry continued, unable to stop himself. He had to taste her, it was all he wanted right now. His cock was hardening in his pants as he remained eating her pussy.

"THAT'S IT, OHHH MY GOD! I CAN'T….HOLD…BACK! OHHHHH!"

Suddenly, Natasha's body tensed up and shot her love nectar juices into Harry's mouth. She moved her hands back, sinking them into the black sheets from under her. Natasha opened her eyes and looked down, watching as he moved his head back from between her legs. Harry had one of the silliest grins she ever seen across his lips. His mouth remained closed and he swallowed her juices down. As she looked down at him, she began to speak.

"Damn, I didn't expect you to start off like that."

"Did I lick it better than your jackass boyfriend?"

"Oh god, I don't have a boyfriend, not in this line of work!"

Still grinning, he stood up from the floor of the room and then Natasha moved, falling down to her knees.

"I guess I need to repay the favor now."

"Yeah, I bet my dick is bigger than any you've had before."

She giggled at his words and placed her hands at the front of his pants, unbuttoning them and pushing the zipper down.

"There's only one way to find out. Let's take your pants off, Harry."

Natasha softly spoke as she tugged his pants down, revealing his underwear and the large bulge sticking up from the front. Harry stepped out of his pants while Natasha shoved his underwear down, allowing his cock to spring free and towards her face. Licking her lips, she wrapped her right hand around it and began to stroke it. Natasha leaned her lips down and spit on his cock as she continued to pump it within the grip of her hand. Harry's underwear had fallen down to his ankles. He slowly moved his feet to step out of them, making the shirt over his chest become the only remaining piece of clothing on his body.

"I bet you can suck dick better than a lot of girls, babe."

She looked up into his eyes, still stroking his fat dick in her hand. Natasha shook her head, smiling big at him.

"You don't know what you're in for, let me tell you that."

Without wasting anymore time speaking, Natasha looked at his cock and slid her lips down his meat pole. Harry let out a soft moan as he watched the redhead Black Widow begin to quickly bob her head up and down his shaft. She moved her right hand to the base, keeping her hand still as her lips worked up and down on his cock. 'Mmmmmm', Natasha's mouth moaned into a muffled sound as she then used her hand to stroke up and create a perfect sync of stroking and sucking on his cock simultaneously. Her lips would come up and then her hand would push down. Natasha repeated this motion for a while until slowing down and then releasing his dick from her lips with a loud pop noise.

"Damn, you're pretty fucking good with your mouth."

Her eyes looked up at his face as he spoke. Natasha spit on his cock again, soaking it in her saliva as a few strings dangled and fell down to the floorboard. As much as she wanted to speak to him, she didn't want to brag. Actions were going to speak louder than words for now. This time, she moved her hand away when she slid her lips back down on his cock. It was time for this blow job to become more serious. Natasha wanted to show him how deep she could take his cock down her throat. She quickly pushed her lips all the way down his long shaft, burying them into his bush of ball hair. The head of his cock reached the back of her throat. Natasha held herself there, devouring every inch of his hard dick.

"FUCK! Ohhhhh, babe! You know how to suck that fucking cock, wow!"

After a minute, Natasha finally choked and gagged on his swollen meat pole. She began to ease it from her lips, releasing it with a loud popping sound. Strings of saliva dangled from her open mouth and back to his cock. She looked up into his eyes and gave him a smirk, ready to tease him with a filthy request.

"You know, I've got an idea. You seem like the kind of man that would want to do it."

"Do what?"

"Fuck my mouth."

Harry flashed his teeth with a grin. "You like this big dick? I'll skull fuck you if that's what you want."

Natasha licked her lips before responding to him.

"You can skull fuck me, I'd like that. Skull fuck me like a dirty bitch, I want it hard like that!"

"Alright babe, here goes!"

He reached down and quickly snatched up her hair from the back of her head. Natasha gasped feeling the roughness as she opened her mouth and invited him to slide his cock back in. Harry went slow at first, making one hard thrust into her before he found a good grip within her hair. He began to quickly buck his hips hard, driving his cock back and forth between her lips. Natasha gagged a bit as her mouth began to make several sucking and slobbering sounds.

"GWAK-GWAH-GWAK-GWAH-KAH!"

"Fuck yeah! Take that cock, you sexy bitch!"

Harry held her head all the way down, forcing every last inch of his cock down her throat. Her eyes watered up and she coughed on his meat. The dark eyeliner around her eyes began to smear a bit as a dark tear streamed from her right eye. Harry pulled her head back, releasing his cock from her mouth and allowing her to breath. Strings of saliva dangled from Natasha's lower lip, leaking from the corners of her mouth and falling down her chin. She coughed and then looked up at his face before yelling.

"Come on, do it again!"

"Seriously!? You want more? You are one wild bitch, that is for sure! I like you Natasha, you're my kind of freaky girl."

To Natasha, it would be a waste for him to skull fuck her and not push her to her limits. Still gripping her hair, Harry pushed her head back down as his cock slid back between her lips. Like before, he began to buck his hips forward and pump his cock between her lips.

"Take that fucking cock, yeah!"

"MMM-GWAK-GWAH-GWAK-GWAH-KAH!"

Harry moved rougher this time around, thrusting his cock back and forth into Natasha's mouth loudly. A thick string of saliva leaked from the right corner of her mouth, breaking off and falling to her tits. Natasha's eyes watered up, smearing her heavy dark eyeliner. Finally, he pushed her mouth all the way down and held her there just like before. Natasha didn't gag this time or even cough. She took every inch of his meat, impressing Harry as he groaned in pleasure.

"Holy fucking shit! You know how to suck dick, I give you that babe!"

He pulled her hair back, releasing his cock from her mouth and allowing her to breathe. Natasha caught her breath as she felt Harry's hand release from her hair. His cock was coated in her saliva, dripping wet from the time spent in Natasha's mouth. He was rough, just the way that she liked. Though Harry had stopped, it was only because he had something else in mind to do. Natasha wiped her face, getting the stream of tears from her cheeks as she looked up at him. Harry offered her his hand to pull her up.

"Come on, babe! Get up for me, I want to fuck the shit outta you."

"Oh yeah, is that right!? Are you fucking me like a dirty bitch, huh?"

"Yep! Come on, I want you over here."

Stepping around a bit, Harry pointed with his right hand over the bed. So many times before, he liked to fuck a woman in the position of doggy style. Natasha moved forward, placing her hands over the bedpost but not before glancing at him from behind her shoulder as he moved into position.

"Are you sure this is safe? I don't want this to break on me and I end up falling down."

"You'll be fine! Trust me, babe. You're far from the first woman I've fucked before like this. I've never seen it break before."

Natasha laughed at his response.

"Okay fine, now fuck me! I want to feel you pound me from behind the way you fucked my mouth!"

Harry took a deep breath as he looked at her ass. Her pussy wouldn't be the last hole he would pound. He wanted to fuck all three of her holes and drench her face in cum. Stepping behind her, he moved his left hand over her hip, gripping it while his right hand was slowly guiding his cock into her wet pussy. Natasha sighed impatiently, but she didn't say a word back. Soon, she felt the first few inches of his long hard shaft thrusting into her. She raised her head and closed her eyes.

"Mmmmm, yeah. Get that big dick up there, I want you to fuck me!"

"Oh, I'm gonna do more than that babe. After I make you cum again, I'm going to fuck you in the ass too."

A giggle was heard from Natasha's voice.

"Oh god, I would love that!"

"Yeah, I figured you would babe!"

Without saying another word, Harry was ready to get down to business as he began to buck his hips forward and thrust his cock into her pussy. It took him a few seconds to find a groove, pumping his dick back and forth into her clit. Within a minute, he began to ram forward, fucking her at a fast pace like she had demanded. Natasha's big tits shook from under her, rubbing up against the bedpost. She tightened her grip over the frame, leaning her head against it as her hair began to bounce around. Her eyes closed and she yelled out to him.

"Yes, yes! Oh my god, fuck me! Yeah, FUCK ME! FUCK ME HARDER, YESSSSS!"

Over and over, he continued to thrust his hips forward and drive his cock into her pussy and back. Harry gripped her hips with both hands, pumping away as the sound of his balls slapping against her thighs could be heard, but nothing was drowning out the sound of Natasha screaming aloud.

"FUCK ME, YEAH! JUST LIKE THAT, OHHHHH YEAH! DON'T STOP, GIVE IT TO ME! GIVE ME THAT BIG FUCKING COCK, POUND ME LIKE A DIRTY SLUT!"

Still pounding her with his cock, Harry yelled to her while he grunted.

"Tell me you're my dirty bitch!"

"I'M YOUR DIRTY FUCKING BITCH, YES! FUCK ME, OHHHHH YESSSS! OHHHH, GOD GIVE IT TO ME! DON'T FUCKING STOP, YEAH!"

Her short red hair bounced all around, moving into Harry's line of sight. She closed her eyes and bit her lip as her body shook from each time he thrust into her. Harry continued, unable to stop himself as he wanted to force this dirty girl into a second orgasm. Biting her lower lip, Natasha whimpered before gasping for breath and screaming aloud yet again. The sound of her breasts pushing up against the bedpost and her body moving could be heard between her loud moans, but Natasha was not about to stop screaming. She was so close already, as he pounded away into her pussy.

"OHHHH, FUCK! MAKE ME CUM, YOU NASTY FUCKING WIZARD! GIVE IT TO ME, OHHHH… OHHHH GOD! THAT'S IT, I'M ALMOST THERE, OHHHH FUCK!"

If there was anything Harry loved more than occasional dirty talk, it was for a woman to call him dirty. Natasha's surprise only made him thrust harder into her pussy. She didn't lie from her crying voice, for she was indeed close. Natasha hung her head down as her climax had been reached yet again. She cried out while Harry felt the hot juices and warmth of her pussy flooding over his rod. It was her second orgasm, as he already made her cum once today when he licked and ate her clit. He came to a stop as she was crying out to him, and then he released a biucket load of cum inside her. Harry took a few steps back and pulled his cock free from her pussy. He gazed in lust at the cum oozing from her cunt lips.

"Ohhhh, fuck! I would fuck you every day if I could."

His words made her laugh between catching her breath. As she moved her hands off the bed, Natasha slowly turned around and looked at him as he was on his knees. Licking her lips, she spoke.

"You still wanna fuck me in the ass, right?"

"Yeah, get over here! I want you to bend over the bed for me."

Natasha giggled as she stepped over.

"You're one who likes to change positions often, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Climbing up on the bed, Natasha pushed her hands into the mattress and then smiled at him from over her shoulder. Harry couldn't help but to give her a smug grin, as he felt like today would be quite an achievement to write down in his book. After this final run of fucking the last of her three holes, he would be prepared to drain his balls again and cover her face in his hot cum. Natasha was positioned on all fours over the bed, sticking her round ass up for him. Harry stepped forward and then ran his left hand over her ass, softly caressing her pale skin. He used his right hand to grip his cock and then poke his long shaft directly into the crack of her ass cheeks. Natasha bit her lower lip and moaned, just as Harry found her dark hole and slid his cock into her.

"Ohhh, fuck! This is one tight little hole!"

She moaned while feeling his dick slide into her back door hole. Natasha decided to tease him a bit about this short affair. With her right hand, she brushed her out of her face while speaking up.

"Mmmmmm, I'm so glad you want to fuck my ass. I haven't gotten fucked in the ass in months, ain't that sad?"

"Wow, that's sad. This is a nice ass, it would be a shame for neglecting to put it to good use."

After speaking, he began to thrust his hips forward and ram his cock into her ass. Natasha knew from the way he fucked her mouth and her pussy, soon he would be pounding away into her ass just the way she preferred. All Harry needed was a few easy thrusts to adjust himself to the tightness of her ass, but soon he found a steady rhythm as he began to buck his hips forward and drive his cock into her ass. Natasha became more excited, licking her lips and calling out.

"Yes, that's it! Go on, FUCK MY ASS! POUND ME HARD!"

"That's just what I'm gonna fucking do!"

Moving his hands to her hips like before, he began to ram his cock harder and faster into her ass. Harry watched as his entire shaft disappeared with each hard thrust into her. Natasha moaned, calling out to him again.

"COME ON, HARDER! FUCK MY ASS!"

Over and over, Harry pounded his cock into her ass. Natasha's words of encouragement had pushed him further as he was enjoying every second of ramming his long dick into her tight hole. Little did he know, this was a pleasure she enjoyed at the top of the list when it came to her kinks. With her teeth gritted, she screamed at him yet again.

"YES, YES! FUCK MY ASS, THAT'S IT! GIVE IT TO ME! OHHH, YEAH!"

Finally, Harry couldn't take her words anymore. He reared his left hand back and laid a quick smack over the left cheek of her ass. All his actions did was make Natasha yelp and scream at him louder.

"OHHHH, YEAH! SPANK ME TOO, JUST LIKE THAT! MORE!"

Spank!

"MORE!"

Spank!

"HARDER, Harry! YES!

Spank! Spank! Spank! Each time he thrust his cock into her ass, he would rear his hand back and lay a quick spank over the left cheek of her ass. A red mark generated from the striking of his palm, but Harry couldn't continue any longer. Not only was it the stinging of his hand, he knew that if he continued to pump her ass with his cock, he would end up shooting his load within her. His eyes shifted to the small of her back, studying the shape of her body before he finally grunted and stepped back to pull his cock from her ass. Natasha was quick to realize that his cock wasn't in her dark hole anymore. She looked over her shoulder as he yelled.

"Ohhh, fuck! I'm about to cum, get down here babe! Come on, get down on the fucking floor for me! Hurry!"

His words were spoken in a panic, Natasha quickly turned around and fell down to her knees. Harry was stroking his cock, as he reached out with his free hand to grab her hair. She knew at this moment exactly where he was about to cum. Natasha prepared herself for the impending splash that would be covering her face. As Harry pulled her hair, he aimed his cock directly at her face. Still stroking his rod, he called out to her.

"Ohhhh, god! Tell me something, babe. Does anyone ever empty their balls by covering your face?"

"No, but I know you're going to!"

"Fuck yeah, I am!"

She closed her eyes and opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out. 'Ahhhhh!' Natasha teased him as she listened to his voice grunting and moaning. Harry was so close. If it weren't for being in control with her, she probably would've ended up forcing him into an orgasm earlier. Letting out a heavy breath, Harry gritted his teeth as the moment was finally reached.

"OHHHH, GOD! FUCK YES, TAKE MY CUM BABE!"

A thick string of hot cum went flying out of his cock and drenching over Natasha's forehead and into her hair. The next wad of cum flew over her face, striking her hair and making a stain onto the sheets behind her. Harry cried out as more cum drained from his cock, creating streams of his seed up her forehead and over her nose. A thick droplet shot into her left eyebrow and dripped down into her eye. Natasha moaned feeling his sticky mess splashing across her face. Another string went flying out, drenching her left cheek and striking just under her eye. Once it seemed Harry was finished, he pushed the head of his cock towards her tongue and then Natasha knew exactly what to do. She squeezed her lips around it and began to suck, milking the final bit of cum from his cock.

"Ohhhhh, man that was fucking awesome."

Natasha kept her eyes closed as she began to bob her head up and down his cock. She sucked on it, milking every last drop of cum as he let go of his cock and allowed her to do the rest. The cum drenched over her face began to drip down, falling to her tits and making lines down her neck. Harry moaned watching her every move. After she had completely depleted him of cum, Natasha popped her lips off his cock and then slowly opened her eyes. She leaned up, allowing Harry to see the puddle of his semen mixed in with saliva over her tongue. While looking into his eyes, she closed her lips together and swallowed it down. Harry smiled big after watching her.

"Did that taste good, babe?"

"Mmmmmm, yes! It was hot and yummy."

Taking a few steps back, Harry sat down on the seats while looking over her face. She was drenched in his cum, he noticed that it even got in her hair. Harry couldn't help but smile at making her into a sticky mess.

"Look at you babe, you are fucking wrecked down there."

She giggled at him, running her left hand up across her face.

"Oh my god, yeah! You gave me quite a lot of cum, it's all over my face and I can even feel it in my hair."

"You could probably get fucked again in less than twenty-four hours from now."

Natasha nodded to him, smiling big as the cum was still dripping from her face.

"Yeah, that's right! I'll be needing your services further as a SHIELD agent, which you are now."

A laugh was shared between the two of them while she began to clean her face up. Harry got dressed before her, as Natasha had more work to do with the mess he made over her face. After about thirty minutes of cleaning up, the Black Widow was dressed back up and it was time to go.

Harry walked beside Natasha as they made their way towards the director's office to start his career as a SHIELD agent.

_This might be worth my while, and if it's not I can just grab Hermione and we can ditch this place._ Harry's thoughts were interrupted as they were intercepted by a sly looking Maria and Daisy, and an irate Hermione as she stared at him and Natasha with her arms folded in judgement.

_What the fuck did they tell her?!_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
"Harry, you need to stop blaming yourself for this. It was my choice," she said firmly, looking straight into his eyes. Which was why she could see the sudden burst of anger that flashed across his face and left before she knew it.

"It was my choice, Sif," his gravelly voice spoke. "I didn't want to trap you like this."

Sif called for calm. Rash urges like smacking him upside down the head won't help the situation. "I am not trapped, Harry. Do you regret marrying me?"

His gaze flickered to her and held it. "No."

She smiled slightly, waiting him out. He looked down, took a deep breath before looking back at her again. "I had to get away from Hermione and all of her judgmental looks, and I had to get away from all the SHIELD women that were sleeping with me. If I wasn't careful they could have eventually mind-controlled me or something. Everything seems to be falling apart but I can't help but feel that everything that has happened till now, my meeting you, helping secure that Asgardian artifact from getting into the wrong hands, and now us marrying, it was all building up to this. This moment, right here."

It was impossible not to understand his meaning. Sif's heart clenched. The heat swirling just underneath his gaze was doing something to her, like when he was first saved her from getting blown up by a bazooka with his Loki-esque magic skills. It was turning her on. But they needed to talk first, honestly, like they hadn't before.

She took another step, running his fingers through his hair as he remained seated, his eyes watchful on her. "Harry, I told you before that I will stay by your side. But I do need to return to Asgard every once in a while..."

His eyes closed on regret. "I am so..."

She interrupted, scratching his ear. "Don't apologize, Harry. I know you are sorry. But I'm not saying this because of that. I'm saying this because we are partners, in every sense of the word, and we are stronger together. So whatever is happening tomorrow on, we take it together, okay?"

He leaned his head into her palm, nodding. She swallowed. "And also, this is our wedding night."

Harry's eyes flew open, his gaze colliding with hers. She looked down at the green orbs as he suddenly got to his feet. This time, her head tilted back, neck craning, feeling his warm breath on her face.

His right hand came up, palm cupping her cheek now, then fingers brushing over the soft skin, mapping her face, his eyes conveying his longing. A sudden burst of shyness overwhelmed her, making her look down at his throat instead of at him. The realization that this beautiful man was her husband, filled her heart with something beyond expression. His hand stopped at her glasses, caressing the frame, before his other hand joined and took it off, slowly removing the barrier, stripping her of her own mask. The thought made her gaze flicker up at him, her affection bounding inside her, her vulnerability only evident with him.

With a sudden explosion of courage, she put her hands on his dark collar, slowly fisting them as she went on her toes, holding his gaze, and dropped a soft kiss on his chin. His stubble scraped across her soft lips, the sensation shooting down to her toes, curling them slightly in her boots. They held their eyes on each other, breathing in and out in sync, the undercurrent of need wrapping itself around them. She could see his pupils dilating, his eyes darkening with every breath before a rough noise escaped his throat and his mouth swooped down on hers, nipping her lip softly, and then soothing it with his tongue.

She pulled on his collar, the need to get him out of his shirt and expose that glorious chest, which she had seen very little of in the past few weeks, weakening her. She opened her mouth to him, like she had opened her heart, and pulled on the buttons, ripping open the shirt. He stopped and pulled back, in surprise at her aggression or boldness, she didn't know and didn't care. She finally had her hands on the wide expanse of skin, every mottled bruise her own muse.

"Sif," Harry's breathless voice muted the fire slightly, letting her realize that she wanted to savor this moment, this culmination of what had been building up since he had come to her in need of companionship.

Harry's hands slowly removed the jacket, just taking in her face, his eyes never leaving it as his hands felt the skin on her body for the first time in too long. His touch. Only his touch.

He grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it up slowly like he too was savoring the expanse on skin revealed to his gaze for the first time. She raised her arms, assisting him, as he finally removed the garment, leaving her in her least favorite bra. Not that it seemed to matter to him as his eyes devoured her body and returned to hers, the uncertainty in them hitting her like a train. Did he still think she didn't want to be loved by him? Was the way she had ripped off his shirt no hint to him?

Mentally shaking her thoughts, she looked at him as he waited for her to say something. And for once in her life, she didn't. Right now, she had to show him, let him show her, that she wanted this. She had always wanted this. Words could come later.

Keeping her eyes right on his heartbreakingly uncertain ones, she took a hold of both his hands and raised them right to her bra-clad breasts, letting him feel her hard nipples, giving him the permission to just do. She had never seen him look so surprised twice in only a few minutes. His fingers pinched her nipples, hands squeezing her breasts as her breath stuttered. She did a mental fist pump, whispering softly, "Now, will you continue?"

Before she could blink, he was all around her, lifting her with one hand on her thigh in a display of strength that only aroused her like fuck, his other hand covering her entire lower back, mating his mouth with hers. The difference in their sizes as she wrapped her arms around his neck became so evident to her, her breasts pressing into his shoulders, her body light in his arms.

She felt the soft velvet on her back, getting horizontal with him finally, and wrapping her legs around his waist. His mouth left hers, peppering kisses on her face, going south to her neck and shoulder, biting and licking every space of skin he could find. With a slight smile, she gripped his hips with her legs and twisted in a move her fellow warriors had taught her to fight off an assailant, flipping him onto his back as she grinned down at him. "I've always wanted to try that with you."

With a small tilt of his lips, he asked, "Any other moves you want to warn me about?"

In answer, she smirked, settling on his hips as she straddled him. She heard his breath hitch as her hands roamed his chest, caressing the muscles.

Harry's hands settled low on her hips as she moved slowly, his fingers on her ass, his thumb rubbing her pelvic bone. The liquid fire in her belly was coiling tighter and tighter and she was done with the foreplay. Moving her arms behind her, she flicked her bra open and tossed it aside, aroused beyond belief by the simple tightening of his grip and the break in his breath. She tilted forward, balancing on his wide shoulders, brushing his lips with hers and his chest with her nipples, the sensation shooting into her wet, wet groin.

It seemed like he had had enough too. His hands moved to her pants, his eyes still asking permission, the big dummy. She assaulted his mouth, scraping his nipples and earning herself a groan. In a blur of movements, he got rid of her pants and his, leaving her naked to his gaze and him to hers. For the first time in her life, Sif was speechless. Half-naked Harry Potter made her wet. Naked Harry Potter was from another dimension completely and it was his erection she was thinking about which was very very impressive and she could understand why so many women had gushed on and on about him.

She looked up at him, so vulnerable right there and wrapped her arms around him, just hugging him like she had wanted to for weeks. His hands hovered hesitantly for a second before engulfing her in his arms, and his erection pressed into her butt. She knew he needed this, needed to make love to her.

So, she lay down on her back, taking him with her, and spread her legs, cradling him exactly where he wanted to be craved.

"Sif," he started, the question on his lips making her smile slightly.

"We can play later. But I need to know how good it feels having you inside me now, Harry."

His eyes darkened and holding her gaze tight, gripping her hips while she gripped on his forearms, he descended right into her heat, with excruciating slowness.

One inch. Her breath hitched, stuttering like her heart. It was finally happening. His eyes remained on hers.

Another inch. She could see the disbelief, the joy, the tears in his eyes. His eyes remained on hers.

Another. Her palms became clammy, nipples hardening even more, as she felt her walls expand and stretch to accommodate him. His eyes remained on hers.

Another. The sweat beaded on his skin. His swollen lips parted. His eyes remained on hers.

Another. He felt so much bigger than he looked, which was big. So big. His eyes remained on hers.

Another and another and another and she didn't know how long it took him to completely bury himself inside her, but he did and she felt fuller than she had ever been. It felt so right. So, so right and so perfect.

She raised her hand to cup his face. "Harry?"

"Sif," he returned her whisper, too afraid, even now to break the moment.

"I love you."

Harry blinked, once, twice. She saw his eyes widen slightly in disbelief before they clenched shut, a small errant tear escaping the corner of his eyes, dripping onto her. His mouth trembled, his jaw working to keep it in control as he stayed frozen above her. She let him have this, let him process this, let him believe this. Her hands moved through his hair.  
Suddenly, Harry pulled back his hips and slammed back into her without warning, the sudden movement making her pulse skyrocket, a loud yelp escaping her mouth. She looked at him with wide eyes as he opened his own, baring everything he was right to her in that moment. His huge hands covered her entire face and his eyes bore into hers, the intensity as frightening as it was right.

He pulled his hips back again and slammed harder than before, building the pressure inside her monumentally.

"I love you so fucking much!" his hard voice rasped above her. He slammed back again, "I love you."

And with every pull, every slam, every rotation of his hips, he tattooed an "I love you" into her hair, her skin, her lips, her neck, her nipples. Everywhere. Her eyes were now rolled back into her head, closed as stars burst behind them with every time he hit home, the pressure building to a crescendo inside her, her breasts shaking against his chest with every thrust, their skins slicked with sweat as he moved and moved and she moved with him, right there with him.

He suddenly twisted his hip and hit her g-spot so hard her mind blanked out, her mouth open in a silent scream as her walls quivered all around him, clamping and holding on for dear life as she came and came.

He kept pistoning his pelvis right against her, his speed picking up as he became more frantic and hitting her spot every time. Another orgasm began before the first one was finished and she felt like she would explode from the intense pressure inside her. Her head started shaking frantically, her eyes tightly shut and she screamed over and over again.  
"Harry. Harry. Aah. Harry. Ah. Harry."

She couldn't recognize the noises coming from them anymore. She kept coming all around his cock and he still kept moving, not letting her come down at all, triggering one orgasm right at the tail of another.

She couldn't take it anymore. She gripped his shoulders, her face burning from his exertions as his hand flicked at her clit for the first time and her mind blanked completely. Her scream went on and on and on, stars bursting behind her close eyelids like never before, her walls squeezing him so hard that he thrust into her one more time, before spilling himself inside her with a hoarse "Sif" and collapsing on her, completely spent.

Sif was done. She was so out, barely conscious, that she could not feel anything except her throbbing, sated, and sore vagina, and his weight pressing on top of her. Her entire body was trembling with the after shocks, quaking under him as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

She opened her eyes to the candle-lit room, staring at the ceiling, and ran her fingers through his hair.

"I would have said 'I love you' way sooner if I knew that was going to get me an orgasm marathon," she muttered.

She felt him chuckle, before he started pulling back and she stopped him with her legs, still wrapped around his hips. He was still inside her.

"I would have married you sooner if I knew it would get you to have sex with me" he laughed.

She blinked. "I don't feel married."

Harry frowned slightly, "How does being married feel?"

She looked at him with a salacious grin. "A little more orgasmic, I guess."

He didn't say anything, but she felt him slowly harden inside her, his eyes darkening again, eliciting a moan from her. How could he recover so quickly? She bit her lip.

"In that case," Harry said softly, flexing his hips into hers, "you will be very married to me before you leave this bed."

And then, he proceeded to marry her, again and again and again. Right into the morning. Till she passed out from exhaustion. And it was just her wedding night.


End file.
